Tomb Robber
by SSCeles
Summary: Malik discovers something very interesting and sends Bakura after this girl Tetra. Yugi and Co. go to Egypt, and then Bakura kidnaps Tetra, they gets lost in a pyramid tomb, run into traps, find Malik, and then they all get sent back in time... What next?
1. Bakura the Tomb Robber?

Tomb Robber

by SSCeles

Disclaimer:...Well lets see here...I don't own Yugioh. I do own my character, Tetra. 

So this is how it works:

--tells setting--

//Bakura's thoughts or him thought-speaking to Ryou//

/Ryou thought-speaking to Bakura/

\\Yami/Pharaoh's thoughts or thought-speaking to Yugi\\

\Normal Yugi's thoughts\

__

'a character thinking'

****

IMPORTANT: I'm currently rewriting and correcting parts of this fic. I thought I should mention here that there will be no out of body Yami's running around. It's just them controlling their "normal" counterparts. ALSO the original character Tetra is who YOU'D be if you're a fangirl reading this. Think of it that way. It was either an OC or Tea, so… you get the picture… This whole story sort of would never happen in the actual storyline. It is AU 'cause Battle City was CANCLED. Okie! All set!

**If you want a little background as to what's going on, go read my story Tetra.

_________________________________

--Yugi's Yami and crew corners Bakura after he finds out about Bakura joining sides with Malik. 'Battle City' has been cancled.--

"Tomb robber! How dare you join up with Malik?!" said Yugi's Yami, who had happened to be a pharaoh in past life.

"Listen, it was all Malik's idea!" said Bakura in protest.

"He was a tomb robber?" said Tetra in surprise.

Glancing at Tetra, Yami Bakura immediately found the curious look in her face.

//This could be my ticket out of pharaoh's grasp//

"Yup. In the good old days I could slip past all of little pharaoh's guards, and not even get caught."

"Really?"

The pharaoh cut Tetra off- "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't banish you to the shadow realm here and now!"

Tetra grabbed a book out of a shelf and prepared for the speech Yami Yugi was going to give to Bakura. He picked that skill up from Tea. She flipped through until she found the section she wanted in the old book.

__

'Curses of Egyptian Tombs.'

She read down some, barely paying attention to the lecture Yugi's Yami was giving to Bakura.

__

'Diseases were painted onto walls tot...' She turned a few more pages. _'as curses. How did ancient tomb robbers get past these traps and-'_

Skimming down the page with her finger she read it in thought to herself. _'It remains a mystery, yet it has been said that powerful dark magic can penetrate most traps. That is why we find empty tombs today.'_

It obviously didn't explain much. She tuned back in to the conversation- or rather- argument that was going on.

"Well?!" Yami demanded from Bakura.

"Wait!" Tetra nearly shouted and slapped the book shut. The pharaoh looked at her in shock.

__

'What could she want?' thought Yami.

"What is it?" Yami asked calmly.

"Bakura, how did you get past the curses they put on the tombs?"

Bakura smirked. //This girl is the ticket out.//

"It wasn't the curses that stopped me. That was the easy part. It was the traps that were the fun part."

"But how..?"

"Well, if we were in Egypt, I could just show you. I never did get to finish my work."

//I could get the girl on my side easily if she is curious enough. She seemed to be interested this sort of thing.//

"Don't listen to him." Yami said, fully knowing that Bakura was going to take advantage of her curiosity. Tetra frowned.

"Well it would be fun to go to Egypt anyway. You want to 'remember' your past, and Isis wants to talk to Shadi about the ancient scripts..."

"I still do not agree." the spirit said sternly.

It wasn't like Tetra to argue with a spirit. All the same- she was a girl, and from experience- Yami knew this one could be flat out stubborn.

Bakura looked on intently as they argued. //This is going exactly to plan.//

After a while the pharaoh gave up. "Fine. We'll go- but," he said sternly looking to Bakura, "I'm keeping a close eye on you."

"Great! I'll go on online and by us all tickets," said Tetra on a happier tone and with that she left the room.

\\How did I lose to that mortal girl?\\ thought-spoke Yami to Yugi.

\Easily from the looks.\ Yugi responded.

\\Yugi- if we go, Bakura could somehow get back to Malik.\\

\I understand. But we'll just have to keep an eye on Bakura.\

Bakura looked at the confusion flying across the pharaoh's face and silently chuckled.

__

'This is perfect.' He thought to himself, _'Once in Egypt I'll be able not only to get back to Malik, but I'll have some fun with an old hobby of mine…tomb robbing.'_ Inside his head a nearly silent voice came from the slightly open door of Ryou's soul room.

/...but I don't want to go back to see Malik.../

//Shut up Ryou and get back in your soul room before I lock you in there. I don't need you to ruin my plans.//

_________________________________

This is my VERY FIRST fanfic posted! I think I get it too! I feel so proud of myself. As in don't wreck my mood. Tell me how I did, I need to be encouraged! ^.^ If I have one review by tomorrow I update.

****

Note: I'm rewriting/proofreading parts of my fic, but this was my very first fanfic. The author's notes will remain in their original state.

Note Two: REVIEW! If you don't know how (O_o how would you not…?) all you do is scroll down and look at the two drop down menus. The first one says, "submit review" so click on that, a screen will pop up, you write a comment, and TA DA you just gave me encouragement! To switch chapters, look at the other drop-down menu and select the next chapter. This note was to all those new to reading fanfiction, because we were all new once!


	2. It wasn't Ryou

Chapter Two

By SSCeles

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO. Own Tetra. 

Hey! I got reviews! I feel so hyped! So I wrote this chapter at school, and I was so greatful to be welcomed to the internet with reviews! I'd like to you to visit a fav story of mine at ?storyid=1190121 Its written by Chikorita Trainer! Who, by the way, REVIEWED MY STORY! Yah! ^______^ On with the show.

****

Notes: Again, I'm not changing the author's notes I had. From here on out, I'll be using POV, which means, point-of-view. So it suddenly changes the story as if it's written by the certain person's point of view. You'll get an inside view on their thoughts sort of...

(POV change)

__

'Thoughts'

_______________________

(Tetra's POV)

The tickets I bought on E-bay to Egypt cost me nearly six hundred dollars. And the whole peanut gallery is going if you get the picture. That means Mai, Tristin, Joey, Tea, Yugi, Isis, and not to forget Bakura. The innocent British-sounding kid with a strangely sadistic tomb robber for a yami.

I don't know why I took an interest in his tomb robbing days. But I know I've always wanted to be in the tomb of some ancient Egyptian person. Not to steal anything- just to admire and to get a feel for what life was like back then. However, who would want an inexperienced 15-year-old like me in such a place, ne? What really did I expect to find from going to Egypt? Better yet, what on earth was I thinking? But the tickets are bought, and that's that I suppose...

__

'Does everything happen for a reason? Is there a fate, or a destiny? Am I supposed to do this?'

--Five Days Later--

A few days later we all boarded the plane to Egypt. Joey and Tristin fought over food in the food court in the airport before we left. Tea and Mai had to drag them away from there. I had ordered a private section on the plane because I know a noisy group of teens would get on all the other passenger's nerves. I didn't want us to get kicked off. So there's another last minute 200$ out of my pocket. The plane did have extra foot room in the private section, so there's a small bonus I suppose.

__

'However all this extra foot room just makes the noise echo louder!'

For example: the noise of Yugi and Joey who were dueling. Of Tristin arguing to a waitress on how cheap he could get some extra food. And of Mai and Tea comparing prices for hotels with free pools and decks and such. In fact I do believe the only the quiet one on this section of the plane was Bakura. I watched him look out the window to the crashing waves of the ocean. 

He had a distant look in his eyes. No doubt he was thinking of escape somehow. I should never have cooked up the idea of going to Egypt. He might just escape. It would be my fault. Yet it had seemed like a good idea at the time. The thoughts from a few days before still raced through my head.

__

'Does everything happen for a reason? Is there a fate, or a destiny? Am I supposed to do this?'

Watching Bakura I could see two sides. Hikari and yami. Light and dark. Ying and yang. Good and evil. But what made the evil side evil? Why was he a tomb robber? That evil spirit of the millennium ring wanted nothing short of ruling the world. I could see it. And you can see alot about a person by just watching them.

"Hah hah! See Yug', I just creamed Summon Skull! Take that!" Joey suddenly yelled.

"No, Joey. I'm afraid you're wrong, I activate Waboku!" Yami stated simply.

I shook my head as my attention was taken back to the duel. Egypt would be fun, and I should stop worrying. After fifteen more minutes the duel was over, Yugi or Yami the victor. As usually. Can't beat Yugi when he's got the pharaoh, Mr. "King of Games", on his side. Joey looked through a duel monsters' magazine and Yugi rearranged his deck. 

When I looked back at Bakura I nearly fell from my seat. He was looking directly at ME. And simply from the look on his face- it wasn't the same Ryou Bakura with the British accent.

________________________

Hah! Cliffy! Aren't I simply evil? I know, I know, short chapter. But I can't wait to hurry the chapters to Egypt so Bakura-- well, I shouldn't give my whole story line away. Well, let's just say, Bakura does something. Review, or no update. Sorry. Flames will given to Malik so he can burn the pharaoh. 'We wouldn't want that would we?'

****

Notes: Only some minor changes were made to this chapter, I added more of Tetra's thoughts to lengthen the chapter... it's so short... Oh well. Review!


	3. Forgotten Punishment

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YGO! However, I do own Tetra.   
  
Ok, last chapter, it ends up Bakura was looking directly at Tetra. What could he want? 

__

'thoughts'  
________________

  
  
(Tetra's POV)  
  
Yami Bakura came right up to me and whispered in my ear, "We'll be there in a few hours."  
And then he sat down next to me. 

Suddenly, the plane's intercom came on and said, "We'll be there in a few hours."  
**Exactly** what Bakura had said. That spooked me out. 

I glanced at Bakura, _'How in the world did he know that?'_ I thought to myself.  


And as if answering my question he responded, "Its kind of obvious. We're over desert now."  
  
Sure enough, outside the window, the waves of the ocean had been replaced by waves of the desert. Endless desert. I pulled myself closer to see just how far it stretched. There were only a few trees, if any, and they were far apart. Just dots in an endless bowl of sand.  
  
_'Woah! That's ALOT of sand!'_  
  
Bakura must have seen my face pressed up against the window, because he leaned over my shoulder to see what I was so impressed by.  
"I've never seen so much sand in my entire life," I breathed.  
  
"How do you think I felt when we were over the ocean?" he replied.  
  
Some of the sand stretched high in the air and others deep into more sand filled valleys.  
Bakura sneered. "It's not nearly as interesting as it looks. It's hot and dry. You would feel totally helpless if you got lost out there."  
  
Yami Yugi piped in, voice full of authority and amusement,  
"Speaking from experience, tomb robber?" he inquired.  
  
A deadly look came over Bakura's face.  
"Shut up, pharaoh."  
  
"What? What did he mean?" I asked, fully curious again.  
  
"Nothing." muttered Bakura, glaring out the window.  
  
Pharaoh laughed, "No. Nothing. That is if you chose to ignore the fact that his punishment for being a tomb robber was to die in the desert. Alone, lost, and helpless."  
Bakura's eyes narrowed, the deadly look still there. He looked like a viper ready to turn around strike.  
  
"I'm warning you pharaoh..."  
  
"Right!" the pharaoh laughed, "That was your punishment tomb robber!"  
  
Bakura leapt from his seat a grabbed Yugi by his neck. "Here's one mistake you made, pharaoh! By putting my powers in the ring, I'm immortal as a spirit now! And when the time is right, I WILL get my revenge! I know your weak point is your foolish hikari, and I _wouldn't even hesitate_ tokill him."  
  
With that he dropped the pharaoh, who had turned back to Yugi.  
  
"Foolish pharaoh, I warned you..."  
  
Bakura stalked off to his window and watched the desert go by. Something had stopped him. He probably would have seriously injured Yugi and the pharaoh, but something…something had definitely stopped him. It must have been Ryou, the normal innocent British-accent boy. Bakura was proud of the fact he had robbed and destroyed sacred tombs in his past life. But why'd I have to be so interested in it? It's none of my business.   
  
Seemingly mesmerized by the scene that had taken place, everyone else was quiet. Even Joey and Tristin stopped bothering the attendant for more food.  
  
"Tomb robber..." I murmured blankly. Bakura looked over his shoulder and then back out the window, and I did the same.  
It was quiet for along time, and nobody said anything unless it could improve the silence. It took ages to arrive in Gaza, a few hours later...

  
____________________________  
  
Well, I wrote this one at school too- sorry if it was uninteresting, but the story will get better, I promise! There will be alot on Bakura's tomb robbing days. Next chapter is called "If you can follow," and Bakura will break into a tunnel he used to use to sneak into the pyramids, discover some traps, and have Tetra cling to him because she hates spiders. Not in that order and you WILL have to read to find out. ^.^ R/R!

****

note: the chapter I mentioned is two chapters away, not one, in case you're wondering. In this chapter I fixed a lot of spelling mistakes, and changed one mistake that always bothered me. The pyramids are in Gaza, NOT Valley of the Kings, so that was fixed in the last paragraph. Review, please!


	4. Who knows Why

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YGO. As if. REMEMBER THAT WILL YA? But I do own Tetra. And I definatntly am not making any money out of writing this. It is for loyal reviewers, my health, and for fun. ^.~* So don't sue me!   
  
I've been inspired! And, Dear Ra, FINALLY ANOTHER REVIEW! And she wants to give some flames to Malik so he can burn the pharaoh, even though she liked my story! I'm sure Malik will be happy! This is a BIGGER chapter, because I usually write small, but I really want to get this story moving! And this next chapter is from Bakura's point of view becuase I was wondering exactly what his mind was thinking.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
The plane Tetra bought arrived in Egypt at 7:30 PM. According to Ryou that   
is. I really don't know how to read a clock, let alone use one. When we got off the plane, the desert heat felt good. To me. But Ryou hated it, and Yugi's friends- I think their names are Tea and Mai, complained non-stop until we got into an air conditioned hotel. I really don't know what the big deal was. I like the heat, and I like Egypt. And it felt good to be home!  
  
It was late so I decided to sit back and think through my nights plans. Ryou, on the other hand, wanted to be with his friends, so I was perfectly happy to let him. But that girl- the one who was interested in ancient Egyptian history. She would have fun if she came with me... if she would.   
  
Yet I knew Ryou would object. How could I get rid of him for a while? I could lock him in the soul room using a spell Malik taught me. That would work for at least a couple of hours. After that, he couldn't do a thing. A grin crept across my face. A few hours and everyone would be asleep.  
  
Joey was wanted to play video games, and Tristin was hungry. Yugi was eyeing me like I was a caged animal, who would strike at any good moment. Nah. I wouldn't do a thing. Just let Ryou do whatever, then maybe talk to that girl. No- I should wait and ask her once everyone else was asleep. But then I'd have to take her anyways because she'd wake everyone else up and tell I was off to meet Malik.   
  
Ryou was reading, the girl was reading, and Mai was gone somewhere. Tea was listening to a CD player. CD players. They had music on them. Strange contraptions- who knows how they work. Malik had one.  
  
Malik. Why does everything tie back to him? Is it because he has a Millennium Item, and he promised to get me them all? Was it because he wanted revenge on the pharaoh too? I don't know. Maybe all of the above. Ryou would call him a "friend" of mine. I disagree. I'm indifferent with him. He's just an ally. That's all.  
  
Hours ticked by and I waited letting Ryou do whatever. Soon, my plan would come into action... Yet until then, I had absolutely nothing to do. I watched Ryou read. I really don't understand any of the symbols on the paper, so I just made little animals out of them.  
  
I found that "q" and "p" look alike so much, its a wonder that Ryou can tell the difference. But what do I know? Waiting is so boring. I think its so boring, I'll fall asleep  
  
***(later-after his nap)***.  
Night fell quickly, and everyone went to bed early at 9:00. I worked my plan in my head. I would wait twenty minutes for everyone to fall into a deep sleep. Then use the spell to lock Ryou in his soul room for a few hours. From there it should be easy as long as I kept quiet and out of sight.  
  
Twenty minutes went by and slowly crept from my soul room, and to the half asleep Ryou.   
//Nighty night!// I shoved him in his soul room and slammed the door shut. I preformed the spell to lock him in, and then melted into Ryou's body. (a/n: that didn't sound right)  
  
I slowly got out of his sleeping bag and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. When my eyes adjusted properly I saw that Ryou's bed was closest to the door, and that Tetra's was on the other side of the room, but also fairly close to the door.   
//She wants to know about me as tomb robber? Thats what she'll get.//  
  
I crept along the floor and stood at the foot of Tetra's bed. Sleeping silently like the others, yes, but she was pretty.   
//Pretty?! Dear Ra! Why am I thinking that?!//  
  
I shook my head. As if. Then again... no that would totally ruin my plans. I must get back to Malik by tomorrow, and he wants me to bring her to him. Who knows why. Besides. She wants to see how a tomb robber worked, this was her chance, because Malik's house was right on top of a tunnel I built to get around guards and back into the village. But to not be seen I'd have to take another tunnel, go through the tomb, and then take that route out. But when I wake her up there will be no turning back because she'll know too much about where I'd be going.  
  
How to wake sleeping beauty up without waking the whole bunch.   
//Oh, I know.//  
  
I snapped my fingers right next to her ear and her eyes shot open.   
//Yugi used that to wake up Joey hundreds of times.//  
  
She shook her head and sat up to look in my face.  
"Bakura? Why are you-"  
  
I put my fingers to my mouth to tell her to be quiet and motioned her to the door, which I cracked. She eyed me suspiciously. Then again, who wouldn't? But she got up anyways, and we went into the hall. She was the first to speak.  
  
"What is it, Bakura? Its 9:45 at night."  
  
"I'm not Bakura- I'm the tomb robber."  
  
Her eyes widened momentarily, then narrowed angrily.  
  
"Then let me rephase that- What could you possibly want waking me up at 9:45 at night?!" she whispered furiously.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"You said you wanted to see an ancient Egyptian tomb. I could escape with out taking you, but thats why you brought me to Egypt -to see a tomb- isn't it?"  
  
"I never said that. Besides. Yugi's yami wants us to keep and eye on you. So that rules out leaving the hotel!"  
  
"You're just scared." I said. I'd have to make her want to come, so she thinks its her idea. And the best way to do that is to make her suspicious and contradicting.  
  
"I am not!" she said defiantly.  
  
I smirked and turned around, heading for the outside staircase.  
  
"Nah, your right. Stay here. A weak little mortal girl like your self probably couldn't even keep up with an expirenced tomb robber."  
//That should get her going.//  
  
"That doesn't mean anything! I could follow if I really wanted to-"  
  
A crash from down the hall made her suddenly jump and run to me. I just kept going.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming." I said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well I am. But just to prove you wrong." she snorted.  
  
We reached the bottem of the stairs and I replied haughtly, "Thought so."  
  
She turned around, "What do you mean by that?!"  
  
I kept walking, past her.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
I smirked inwardly. I knew she wouldn't refuse coming to my next answer.  
  
"Tomb robbing."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Now the fun begins! Next we'll go sneak into a pryamid, run into traps, and get lost. What fun? And what does Malik want with Tetra? What does Ryou think of the whole situation? What was the noise in the hall? What will Yugi do in the morning when he discovers them missing? And is Tetra in over her head? *laughs evilly* You MUST review to find out! Mwhahahahaha! (no I'm not insane, PLEASE r/r!) ^.~* 


	5. If You can Follow

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I make NO money from this, don't own YGO, and I'm only doing this because its fun. I DO own Tetra. (stupid. lawyers. make. me. want. to. puke.)  
  
That said, this will be a good chapter! Don't leave, we are just getting started! *and* I just found what city the Great Pyramid is in, along with the others. Not Cairo, not the Valley of the Kings, but Gaza! (switch story to Gaza- not wherever we were before- I'm to lazy to change chapter three)  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
(Tetra's POV) [Tetra's thoughts]   
  
"Tomb robbing."  
  
That's what he said.  
  
[Grr...]  
  
He wants me to come, I don't know why. I can feel it. Why else would he be "nice" enough to "invite" me tomb robbing? It just isn't normal! But then, why are my feet still walking him with him? Part of me wants to go. The part that likes danger and adventure. I don't know where we are even going.  
  
Well, that's not entirely true. We're in the good old city of Gaza. He probably LIVED here 5,000 years ago, and knows it by heart. That and some of the most loaded pyramids stand less than four miles away...   
  
[Well I wanted this didn't I? DIDN'T I?]  
  
"Bakura- if you don't mind me calling you that -where exactly are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
He could be so stubborn. I wonder what month he was born in. Probably May, like me, to have such a cruddy attitude problem. (a/n: I was looking at astrology books- sorry)  
  
The shadows we were sneaking in and out of were flickering on Bakura's silver hair. I followed him, I don't know why, but I guess I was trusting him, somewhere in me. But what happens when we reach Malik? Malik is the most creepy person I know.   
  
Bakura stopped walking slightly out of the small city's borders. There was a great expanse of desert between us and the pyramids.   
[I am NOT going out in that desert.]  
  
But to my surprise, Bakura took a left at the end of the last fence, and stopped in front of two dead trees. They looked ancient. Using his feet, Bakura kicked away some sand in the shape of large square between the trees. And to my surprise, there was a wooden board underneath! He lifted up and over a little, revealing steps, that he'd probably dug himself 5,000 years ago.  
  
He walked right into the darkness below the steps. I just stood there.   
[We must be taking a back entrance. That has GOT to be it.]  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
I walked down into the darkness myself and Bakura pulled the lid all the way back over the entrance from below.  
  
"Won't someone notice?" I asked, my eyes slowly adjusting to the light.  
  
"No. Every morning a sand storm comes through, and it will recover the entrance."  
He walked past me, down the tunnel, to what I could only make out to be a hand-made shelf with supplies on it.  
  
The air smelled old. Dead even. But good, like the dirt you used to play in when you were a kid. A nice earthy smell. Yet rotten, and foul. The air in the tunnel was like one you would find in a crypt. Which was sort of exactly what we were walking ourselves into. Part of me still trusted Bakura, and I definantly couldn't lift the board to get out if I was paid to.   
  
My eyes were now fully adjusted to the darkness, and Bakura had grabbed two cantines full of water. Probably old and undrinkable water, but one could probably say the same thing about the air to be unbreathable, so I said nothing. He shoved both the canteens at me and ordered me to carry them. [What? Am I his slave now or something?] But I didn't say anything.  
  
He grabbed a large stick leaned up against the wall and lit it. It flooded the passageway with light.   
  
"Follow me. Now remember- keep up!"  
  
I frowned, I didn't like being ordered to do things by anyone other than my parents or teachers at school. [But this will be fun!] I reminded myself. [You get to be a tomb robber tonight. ...how did I get myself into these messes?]  
  
We walked down the tunnel, Bakura leading the way. But soon the dirt passage stopped and brick began. Stepping onto the brick, I noticed that Bakura must've dug right into one of the tomb's corridors. I mean really- the walls were COVERED in hieroglyphics.  
  
I looked at them, all the while following Bakura, who looked like he was probably talking to Ryou. Or yelling, or arguing, or just about anything else, but he could have just been deep in thought. Its hard to tell with yamis. Suddenly he turned his over his shoulder,  
  
"Now I hope you don't get scared tonight."  
  
"Scared, Bakura? Of what?"  
  
He just smirked evilly and turned around.  
I suddenly heard a skittering noise, like a lot of things moving at once. ALOT of things moving at once.  
  
"Bakura what's that noise?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice.  
  
I mean, after all, a few minutes ago it was silent as a library.  
  
"Oh nothing much. Just a couple of little spiders."  
  
"Sp-spiders!?"  
  
Suddenly I stepped on something and it went squish, then crack.  
"Ok, Bakura, a couple of spiders. I think I just stepped on one."  
  
"Nah, there's more."  
  
I turned pale. I HATE spiders.  
  
The noise of lots of feet moving became louder as Bakura and I turned a corner. Well, I must admit I was right, it WAS a lot of moving things. The moving things being 2 inch spiders. About a million of them, all along the floor, down 15 feet of corridor. And there was no way I was coming any closer to them.  
  
Bakura laughed at my fear of spiders.   
"Just a couple of spiders. Its a trap to keep tomb robbers away. But there's something special about these spiders."  
  
He paused.  
  
"They're man-eating little spiders. One doesn't do much harm, but walk in there- and you'd be eaten. Alive."  
  
"How comforting. Trust me Bakura, I have no intention of getting any closer to those horrid spiders."  
  
Of all traps there could have been, I wasn't ready for this one. And if its the first one, will the next be worse? Bakura's the tomb robber here. He wouldn't let them eat me? Would he?  
  
Bakura grinned evilly.  
  
I didn't quite trust him anymore...   
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Finally! We're in the traps! I'd LOVE to tell you how they get past the spiders, but only reviews will let me. I want 14! ^.^ Please review! And no-ones getting eaten yet! But I need a little help: I don't know why Malik wants Tetra. HELP! ^.~* Review by clicking the little purple button on the bottom left corner that says, "GO!" ^^' 


	6. Tetra's Logic

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer..uh..Well, to put it lightly, if I did own YGO!, then my name would be Kazuki Takahashi. Which it isn't... OH! And I own Tetra.   
  
AND I didn;t exactly get all 14 reviews I wanted. I only got 12! Come on, I know you can do this! Just press that purple button that says GO!  
  
I told him! *does dance* He didn't believe me! (I'm talking about my dad) You see... these little black ants- REALLY little black ants, have been slowly invading our kitchen. I found one, killed it, and told dad. He didn't believe. And I warned him-  
"With at first one, many will come."  
And whadya know? Two days later, I found two more. Know he believes me... but the invasion of the ants has begun! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! They CAN'T take my sugar. I won't let them! *starts to cuddle jar labled sugar* No..I won't let em...  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Spiders. Hundreds of them. And according to Bakura, they have a taste for flesh...  
What's worse is that Bakura now has this little evil look in his eye.  
  
"You aren't thinking of shoving me in there are you?"  
  
There. I said it out loud. For a moment he just stared, but then he started to laugh.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
[Ok, now I'm stuck. How the heck am I supposed to answer to that?]  
Lucky for me, he just kept talking.  
  
"Hah. Well, I COULD do that, but I have a safer idea. Watch this."  
  
He threw the torch into the crawling bunch of spiders. It flickered for a second, then one by one all the little spiders caught on fire...  
  
Bakura laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd heard all day.  
  
"Oh, if only spiders could scream!"  
  
{Right...he has a slightly cracked sense of humor, but I guess it is sort of amusing to watch them writher into dust...]  
  
"Bakura, if they could, we'd be deaf."  
  
Bakura laughed even harder. Then he picked up the torch before it burnt itself out. He looked at me and smirked.  
  
"This is just like it was in the old days. And we haven't even gotten to the fun part either."  
  
"And what would 'the fun part' be?" I asked.  
  
"Better, scarier traps."  
  
My fear returned.   
  
"Like how scarier?"  
  
"Enough so that you'll be begging me to let you out."  
  
[I won't say a word. Nope not a word.]  
  
"Really..." I said sarcastically.  
  
We kept going down the corridor until we came to a fork in it. One went left, one right, and the middle kept going dead center. I looked to Bakura to see which one we were going to take. He seemed to be trying to remember something.  
  
"Tetra, do you remember when I said that I never got to finish my work? Well, this is it. The spot where I was captured, and taken prisoner to that idiot of a pharaoh."  
  
He looked at me, and I think he may have been a little excited.  
  
"So?" I asked curiously, wanting him to continue.  
  
"So... I have no idea what's ahead of us, and I don't know which corridor to take on my own."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I could always have my millennium ring show me which path to take, but I wouldn't know what was down that path. What path would you take? What would you do?"  
  
I thought my answer carefully. Well, one would think it was too obvious for it to be the center. So using reverse psychology, it would be smart to take that path. And I think most people in Egypt were right handed, so they'd go right. Again, reverse psychology would say to go left. But tomb robbers knew about reverse psychology, so the only one that isn't obvious would be the right.   
  
Ok, my logic is strange, and I'm getting a headache. But it makes sense. And there is always the "what ifs" of life. Right. I'd go right. No need to explain my thinking because you never want to talk too much at once to someone with a short temper.  
  
"I'd go right."  
  
Bakura nodded and pulled out his millennium ring.  
  
"If it points right then we go right, because two correct answers has to lead the correct way."  
  
"And if not...?"  
  
"Then we'll have to go down each one and retrace our steps." he said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
  
I thought my logic was strange. But how did he make sense of that? The millennium ring started to glow on his chest, then float slightly, and it jingled like bells when the pointers clicked together. After what seemed like a millennium in itself it suddenly pointed right.   
  
[How does that thing work? It doesn't even have a brain."  
  
"Then we're going right," Bakura said, "but watch your step and stay close because I don't know what's down there."  
  
"Right."  
  
So, trusting the powers of the ring and my logic we started down the right hall. There was nothing for a long time so I just looked at the hieroglyphics. They just made me wonder why Bakura had been a tomb robber in the first place. Yes it was fun, and you probably got rich quickly, but gee... its DANGEROUS. And I don't think they had health insurance back then.  
  
The hieroglyphics started to have pictures of duel monsters. I know from a few bad encounters of mine with the power of other millennium items that they were indeed duel monsters. A few hieroglyphics Isis taught me showed up. "Shadow realm" and "duel monsters" most often. It made me wonder what was down this hall.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Anyways. The ideas for Malik wanting Tetra are:  
hostage against pharaoh *poo. I don't want to KILL Tetra by taking her to Malik*  
OR  
he likes her *which I think is much better. though I'm not a mushy writer...*  
  
It could be even a little of both. Which do you like better, and what do you think should happen? *o.O where do I get these evil ideas*   
  
And about Bakura's punishment for being a tomb-robber, I did some research before I wrote that, and that would have really happened. That or he could have lost a few appendages, including his nose. I dunno, I don't think they really had a choice of what happened to them after they got caught. Should I have Tetra ask Bakura exactly how he got caught?  
  
And what about Yugi and the others? Will they find Bakura? Reviews please, I want 18 now. *evilness, i know* But I'm pushing you guys, and that's just how it works. ^.~*  
  
OH! And you guys, you REALLY have to visit Chikorita's Trainers story! The main character is just like anyone of us! And she gets to meet Malik in a few chapters..oooh...! And she needs reviews. I INSIST you visit her story. NOW! *growls at non reviewers*  
hehe..got a little carried away...  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1190121  
  
review mine too! catch ya later! 


	7. Guardian of the Tomb

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! I own Tetra, and in this chapter I own Niramsis, and the freaking Egyptian like words that are said. (who knows what Egyptian sounded like-they didn't have written vowels, but they had to have said them alot)  
  
I got all 20 reviews I asked for! I AM SOOO LOVED! Well, I think I have a good idea: Malik's orginal plan was to have Tetra as a hostage against the pharaoh, but then he gets this odd feeling and find out he likes her. Meanwhile, while "tomb robbing" with her, Bakura likes her too. ^.^ Somehow, they'll both like her. Works for me! Maybe they'll learn to share to that way...  
  
I know, I didn't have to link your story again, but it doesn't feel right for me to be getting more reviews than you, Chikorita Trainer. ^.~* Thats all. I hope it helped.  
  
Potentially NEW character: Dark Magician Girl! ~Dark Magician Girl's thoughts~  
  
Oh and by the way, this will be a slightly short chapter, sorry! All those reviews and a short chapter...DON'T HURT ME! *runs and hides*  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
(Tetra's POV)  
  
Suddenly we came across a new chamber in the labyrinth of passage ways that Bakura's Millennium Ring had been leading us through. It was wider, and filled with irrect stone tablets with very well carved pictures of duel monsters on them. Among them I saw Mystical Elf, Gyktenno Megami, Magician of Faith, and Harpes Lady. What struck me the most was they were all GIRL monsters.  
  
"We're going the right direction." said Bakura.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Every tomb has one of these in it. It is were the ruler's duel monsters are kept."  
  
"Oh. Would mean anything if all the monsters were girls?"  
  
"I've been noticing that too. This tomb must be that of Niramsis."  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"She was the was the pharaoh's sister, but she died when she was 10 I think. She was just learning how to play duel monsters."  
  
We were now almost in the middle of the chamber of duel monsters when a bright flash of light came from the floor in front of us. Bakura stopped. This seemed almost rutine to him.  
[Ok-now I think I'll just let him do the work.]  
  
A figure came from the light and revealed itself. It was the Dark Magician Girl.   
  
"Usually its the Dark Magician. This IS the tomb of Niramsis."  
  
The Dark Magician Girl took and an attack stance and held her rod at arms length from us.  
Bakura grinned evilly.  
  
"Time to say lights out, Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
"Bakura! What are you going to do?"  
  
"Watch."   
  
He pulled a card from Ryou's deck. The Man-Eater Bug. He was going to have it eat the Dark Magician Girl!  
[That's my favorite card too!]  
  
The Man-Eater Bug appeared, and Bakura looked really, really scary. AND the Millennium Ring was glowing, so I wasn't about to get in his way, even though I didn't exactly want to see my favorite card get eaten.  
  
Luckily, I may not have to. At the sight of the Man-Eater bug the Dark Magician Girl dropped her rod, fell to her knees and started pleading something to Bakura in an ancient Egyptian tongue.  
  
Bakura laughed.  
  
"Bakura stop! Call off the attack!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Suddenly the Dark Magician Girl grabbed Bakura's pant leg and sounded out the one word she caught from our speech.  
  
"Bah-Kuuu-Rah!"  
  
And she was crying.   
[Oh, Bakura, have some mercy.]  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
He glared at the Dark Magician Girl and he said slowly,  
"Kut puhl NE mou ouats. Get OFF my pant leg!"  
  
And she let go quite immeadiatly.  
Then he turned to me.  
"You aren't any fun. You want save her. Fine. Maybe she'll lead us to where the real treasure is. But the real fun in tomb robbing is tearing its guardian to shreds."  
  
The Dark Magician Girl whimpered at Bakura's feet. This wasn't her fault. But it was her duty to guard the tomb. And she had failed. But she didn't want to killed.  
  
~Maybe the girl can save me from my punishment of the gods. I may not know her language, but she made this white haired guy spare me. And for that I owe her my life. I will be her guardian.~  
  
"You can keep her." Bakura said.  
  
"Well, if I get to keep her, can you a least use the Millennium Ring to make us be able to understand eachother?"   
  
"Fine, fine.".   
The Millennium Ring flashed gold and the Man-Eater Bug was gone.   
  
"Stand up." Bakura ordered to the Black Magician Girl. This time he didn't repeated himself in English. She understood.   
  
"Ok, lets get going, Tetra."  
  
He walked away down the chamber, and left me and the Dark Magician Gril standing, facing eachother, eye to eye.   
  
[Ok, what just happened?]  
  
"Wow. A real, living, breathing, Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
"Get used to it. You'll be seeing a lot more duel monsters!" Bakura yelled from down the hall.   
  
"Um. Thank you for saving me. I owe you, and I'll be your protector and guardian. I think your name is Tetra, am I correct?" said the Dark Magician Girl to me in a sweet voice.   
[Wow. Bakura's right. I could used to this!]  
  
"Yes it is. And that," I said indicating Bakura, "as you now know, is Bakura."  
  
"He has a Millennium Item..."  
  
[How did a tomb robber like him get a Millennium Item anyways?]  
  
I had so many questions for Bakura. But his short temper to Ryou made me think twice about asking him. I followed Bakura, and the Dark Magician Girl followed me. It was awfully strange though, having a duel monster follow me.  
  
[..maybe my new friend can answer a few of my questions.]  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Ok, that wasn't quite as short as I thought it would be, but I'm still at a writers block. I also had to finish my other story, the pencil. Some people REALLY wanted me to update that and I didn't really have time to do this one as much. ^.~* So I hope you liked it, r&r, as always! 


	8. Don't Touch Anything

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Yada Yada, Duh, Yada, Yada Tetra...  
(translation: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Tetra...)  
  
Ok, I haven't updated... Um, *thinks of excuses* It was my Mom's b-day, and YGO was on Saturday morning, and I spent the night at my sister's and watched her kids. So, that was that. I didn't get to update. But now I am!  
  
Oh and:  
BMG=Black Magician Girl ^.~*  
  
=*=*=*=*=  
[Maybe she can answer some of my questions.]  
  
We walked down the halls for quite a while until we came to a big solid rock door. Knowing basic Egyptian myself, I didn't have to ask to know that the door said to supply a password.   
  
"Password? For a door that I could blow up? I don't think so..."  
  
Bakura was reaching into his pocket to grab a card, but I kept reading.  
  
[Danger! This door leads to a endless pit.]  
  
Ok, Bakura's attention span must be really short for him not to have read that. I looked around the hall and saw it contained other doors. They said similar things on them. Danger, danger, danger...  
  
"Um, Bakura, everydoor says it leads to danger."  
  
"They do that to confuse you. I know the basic halls of this tomb, of course it would say it was dangerous."  
  
I frowned. I would never understand a tomb robber's logic. I can't even explain my own. The Black Magician Girl (BMG), spoke up then and finished my question a little more logically.  
  
"Always follow the straight path first. Besides, this door is different."  
  
[This door is different? How?] The door didn't look any different at all. But what did I know? [Once again, I'm the stupid mortal girl.] I wasn't about to make myself look stupider by asking why.  
  
In front of Bakura there was a light and then some kind of duel monster, which tore down the door. The BMG screamed, causing Bakura to turn around and yell at her to be quiet. But she didn't stop screaming.   
  
The scream throbbed in my ears.It sounded as if she was in pain, but there was no visible sign of anything hurting her. I wanted her to stop screaming, now! I don't care what was wrong, just stop! A strange anger built up inside me, and I screamed back at her.  
  
"Silence! I'm going deaf you idiot!"  
  
The BMG stopped screaming, but bit her lip to stop herself from continuing. She whimpered and grabbed her head, like she was trying to pull her hair out. Seeing something was obviously wrong, I turned to Bakura.  
  
"Whats wrong with her?!"  
  
Bakura shook his head no, making his hair fly in odd angles. He looked at the wall he had just had his monster destroy, and back at the BMG, who's lip was bleeding because she was biting it too hard.  
  
Suddenly she screamed again making my ears feel like spliting.  
  
"Make her stop, Bakura! She's killing my ears!"  
  
Bakura removed one hand from his ears and reached into his pocket and pulled out a blank card. He held it up to the BMG, and she disappeared inside. The screaming stopped abruptly, and I snatched the card from Bakura.  
  
"What was she screaming about? What did you do?" I asked quickly while pocketing the card.  
  
Bakura pointed inside the room to a gold and green casket.  
  
We had broken into the actual tomb of Neramsis! I think the BMG may have been screaming because she was such a tratior she coudn't control herself. She was supposed to prevent us from going here, but she had actually lead us right to it. Poor thing, her balance of right and wrong was killing her.  
  
"I simply put her in the card. We'll let her out later if you insist. But I am NOT going to put up with her screaming. You either."  
  
[Me screaming? I don't think so, tomb robber.]  
  
"Don't touch anything, Tetra."  
  
Bakura leapt over the rubble and started to examine all the shiny gold objects scattered in the room. I shook my head in disbelief. How had we gotten in here without a single signifigant trap? Out of the corner of my eyes a little box shimmered. My curiosity fully curious now, I crawled over the rubble myself and looked at the box carefully.  
  
It had a little latch, and everything on was outlined in gold. Solid gold. Very expensive. The thought tickled in my brain greedily. [No!] I thought to myself sternly, [I will NOT touch or steal it.]  
  
I looked around the room again, but the box was calling to me... It said open me, open me, I know you want to, just undo my latch and open me. I couldn't control my self. I looked around the room to see if Bakura was watching. No, he wasn't. I bit my lip and carefully undid the little gold latch.  
  
[It better not be a music box, or Bakura will kill me for touching it.]  
  
It wasn't. In fact, inside, there was a mirror, a small hair brush looking thing, and earrings. Gold ones. This was an ancient jewlery box! Awesome! I looked at it carefully, and ran my finger along the hairbrush. They actually had jewlery boxes back then. But I noticed something then, the bottem of the box wasn't the bottem. There was a hidden conpartment below the top level.  
  
I ever so carefully lifted it up and placed it on the table. [Which is also gold!] My conscious said. Underneath the first level was little jewels. Red ones, and green ones, and blue and purple. Some of them were in rings, too.   
  
Suddenly strong hands latched on to my shoulder and pulled me around.  
  
"What part of don't touch anything do you not understand!" Bakura demanded.  
  
[I'm in big trouble now. STUPID GOLD!]  
  
"I um..um, was only looking..." I stampered.  
  
"No. You were touching it! I should-"  
  
The box fell to the floor and scattered the amuelets everywhere.I watched one roll to the edge of the tomb and fall. [Fall?]  
  
It clacked the ground a few seconds later.   
  
"I should-"  
  
The floor lurched below us. And the whole thing fell at least a foot.   
  
"Uh...What just happened Bakura?"  
  
Then it lurched again.  
  
"Oh crap." Bakura said letting go of me. [I wish he wouldn't swear.]  
  
The floor lurched again. Then again.  
  
Then another 5 feet. The exit was now 4 feet above our heads.  
  
[I now feel Bakura's sentiments exactly- OH CRAP!]  
  
Bakura took a step backwards, and then-  
  
The whole floor fell 7 feet. I was slammed to the ground by its force.   
  
"Grab on to something! Quickly!!" Bakura yelled as the floor lurched beneath us again.  
  
I grabbed onto the table where the box was as Bakura grabbed onto its other leg.  
  
The floor let loose into an all out fall, and started to crumble at the edges. I grabbed ont the table tighter.  
  
"Is this what it meant by bottemless pit?!"  
  
"Bottemless pit?! Where did it say 'bottemless pit'?!"  
  
"On the door you idiot!"  
  
We were falling faster now, and I couldn't help but scream.  
  
"Idiot!? Your going to get it twice as worse now! And do stop screaming!"   
  
The walls tapered away from the floor, so you could look over the edge and see where we were falling.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat!"  
  
With a giant thud, we unexpectedly landed, and the sound echoed. On the way down Bakura's torch flickered out, but now it was light again. I opened my eyes and saw we were in a very large corridor and it had gold coins in large mounds as big as hills. Something from things you would read only in books.  
  
What was left of the floor started to slide down a hill of coins that we had landed on, and sank slowly to the bottem.  
  
I started to get up when suddenly Bakura dragged me back down.  
  
"You were scared weren't you?"  
  
[Duh. Of course. But I can't let him know that.]   
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Then why did you scream?"  
  
=*=*=*=*=  
  
Ok, this a cliffhanger, and I will NOT update unless I get 28 reviews or more.  
  
Today's questions:  
  
How does Tetra answer?  
What will Bakura do next? (answer this please!)  
Was that the last of the traps?  
  
Review! ^.~* 


	9. Meanwhile, at the Hotel

Chapter 9  
  
(disclaimer: YGO! is not owned by me, or anyone I know. Though, I wish dearly that I owned Bakura, Ryou, or Malik.)  
  
This chapter is short, you'll know why at the end. But for now,  
  
Yami think-talking to Yugi  
Yugi think-talking to Yami  
  
This chapter, like the first one so many ages ago, is narrated by me for once, my POV. Not Tetra's or Bakura's, because it takes place back at the hotel.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Earlier, someplace else, in a hotel somewhere in Giza...  
  
Joey was snoring something about chili cheese burgers, and Tristin had been sleep walking untl he had hit a lamp in the hall. But it wasn't the lamp (which crashed to the ground) that woke him up, it was a fimilar scream, ...  
  
We would indentify, if we were paying attention, that this is Tetra, first leaving with Bakura, four or so chapters ago. But nooo- not Tristin. He's half asleep, and hungry to top that.   
  
Tristin blinked and crawled back into the hotel room. He noticed something wasn't quite right in the room, like someone was missing,but he ignored his gut feeling, and listened to his stomach instead.  
  
Tristin's stomach, of course, lead him directly to a bag of opened cheetos, which he, half asleep, ate into.  
  
Which, obviously, led to a cheese-covered, sleeping, and drooling Tristin, face half in the bag...  
  
Half an hour later, it was Yugi who actually used his head.  
  
He had woken up out of a deep sleep because he had to go to the bathroom. He noticed, or rather, his yami noticed, that Bakura was missing. This didn't take him by surprise, however, he had suspected Bakura would pull something like this.  
  
Then a second object of intrest caught his eye. Tetra was also missing! (duh.)   
  
Yugi! Wake up, Bakura has escaped, and kidnapped Tetra!  
  
This, as we all know, isn't the case, but once again, Yugi was his normal calm self...  
  
WHAT!?  
  
Ok, maybe not so calm. Wait, there's more. That was just his reaction to Yami waking him up. Yami repeated himself slowly,  
  
Bakura took off, and has taken Tetra.  
  
Tetra's missing?  
  
Probably taken her to Malik.  
  
Why that creep! It was bad enough he snuck out from under our very noses, but he took Tetra!  
  
But I don't get it. Why would he take the girl?  
  
Because he's a creep, Yami! Malik probably has something to do with this!  
  
Well folks, I think Yugi's catching on...  
  
That's it. Why else would Bakura have risked taking her?  
  
We must find them and rescue Tetra! Who knows what Malik and Bakura will do to her!  
  
Nothing much, I mean, REALLY, they're only trying to rule the world...  
  
Right. I'll gather the others. This is my fault in the end. I never should have let her bring us here.  
  
Its not your fault, Yami. We're in this together.  
  
How sweet. Little did the two of them know, Malik had plans of meeting Bakura at little earlier than expected...  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
However, I need reviews to answer to VITAL questions, or no updates. Period.  
^.~*  
How should Tetra answer Bakura?  
Why does Malik want Tetra?  
And what exactly are Malik's plans...?  
  
As in-I know what happens in the pryamid, and a day after they get out, but then what happens? Does Malik take Tetra someplace? Do they get lost in ANOTHER pyramid? What happens when Ryou comes back from his soul room? Does Bakura get to steal a Millennium Item? Or does the story just end...? Do you care?  
  
I'm dying to know these things! Review, please! Or you'll being dying because of no updates!  
^.^ That is inevitably why this chapter was so short...its called a writer's block, and you need to help me kill the stupid thing!  
R/R 


	10. What is Malik's Plan?

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi,which it ISN'T, I would own YGO! But I do own Tetra, the person's tomb, and the name of the hotel...  
  
Ok, well, due to the *coughs* Fanfiction.net prohibiting all of us to update for a weekend, I am still fresh out of ideas... But, for you, I'll try. I'm still stalling for 28 reviews, but I can try... Thanks to all my reviwers. ^^   
  
And in this chapter, instead of calling him Malik, I called him Marik. Not much of a difference, and you shouldn't notice much...  
  
~Malik/Marik's thoughts~  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Back in the pryamid...  
  
"Why did you scream!"  
  
Ok, so I was scared now. More so than during the fall.  
  
"I..I...couldn't help it, Bakura."  
  
"I told you not to touch nything, I told you not to scream. If you disobey me one more time-"  
  
Someone or something screamed. And, no, it wasn't me.  
  
A bright light flashed, and out from the card popped the Black Magician Girl. Again.  
[Gee, she pops in at all the right times.]  
  
Bakura let go of my arm and was starting to pull a card out of his pocket, and his Millennium Ring was glowing again! He was angry. Really angry. He pulled out his Man-Eater Bug card again, but didn't summon it. He held it up to BMG's face.  
  
"Give me one good reason not to have it eat you."  
  
"Bakura! Its not her fault!"   
  
***  
  
Elsewhere, in a small, nearly deserted city, across the pyramids...  
  
"Master Marik, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I will go see Bakura now, a little earlier, but I don't think he'll mind."  
  
The servent bowed his head at Marik's words and asked,  
  
"Any instructions?"  
  
"While I am gone let no one in and no one out."  
  
Marik stood, and walked to a trap door looking board and removed it. He diposited the thick purple cloak that he wears. He wouldn't be needing it, and it would just get in the way. Marik knew Bakura was in the pyramid, and that he had brought the girl, as told.   
  
~A little visit won't hurt. I'd like to see this tomb robber in action.~  
  
Marik jumped down the trap door, and landed in a cat-like fashion. He walked down the dirt path and into the darkness of the corridor's shadows. This path was above that to the said pyramid's northern most exit. The exit Bakura would be taking. Bakura knew this much. But what Bakura didn't know was exactly how far Marik's path was following his...  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Before you ask why this was terribly short, I just want to tell you that I am at a big scary looking writers block, guys, and I'm serious, HELP! These chapters will get shorter and shorter if you don't help me out here! ^^;  
  
Right now, I'm printing all of this story so I can bring it school and My friends there can read it. -_- I am still awfully sleepily though... Maybe coffee would do me some good...   
  
Ja Ne,  
Please Review! 


	11. A Little Chunk of Gold

Tomb Robber, chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!, I do own Tetra, and the layout for this pyramid. ^.^  
  
Well, I'm BAAACK!  
^.~* I've looked at all your reviews, and have come up with a plan. Though I'm not telling you what. ^.^  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=  
"Its not her fault!"  
  
Bakura put his card back in his pocket and looked daggers at the BMG.  
  
"If you scream one more time without good reason, I swear..."  
  
He mumbled something in Egyptian and looked around the corridor.  
  
The BMG girl, seeing an open chance to get away from Bakura, ran around him and grabbed my hands.  
  
"Tetra, the gods are after me. They are angry."  
  
This shocked me. What am I suppossed to do about that?  
  
"Well, they aren't the only ones who are angry with you. As in keep quiet."  
  
Bakura wasn't happy with her at all. She looked sadly at her feet. The BMG wasn't trying to be annoying or loud. She was just sensitive. I felt sorry for her, but I wasn't going to let that catch me off guard. I still don't know Bakura's intentions for bringing me with him. Or what will happen when we meet up with Marik.  
  
I glanced around my new surroundings. We were in a large room, walls lined with random mummies, figurines, toys, jewelry boxes, and treasure. Even more than in the tomb with the false floor. Not to mention this room had three tall hills of gold coins. Something I would only see in my imagnation, I was now seeing before my eyes. That wasn't the only thing I saw.   
  
I also saw Bakura looking at the gold statues and other miscellaneous items. He obviously woudn't want me touching anything.   
  
I sighed and walked to where Bakura was making things disappear. He must have been send sending them to his soul room so he can take them out later. This whole room will be empty if he does that. Oh well.  
  
"Bakura, I'm bored."  
  
"Really? Did I say you could be bored? How would you like to carry me?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't be bored, would you?"  
  
"I am NOT carrying you."  
  
"Fine. Here then you can fiddle with this."  
  
He tossed me a coin. It was freezing cold, and had nothing printed on it. It was just a solid chunk of gold. In fact, it wasn't even round... I guess it'll be a decent souvegnier (spellcheck, anyone?).  
  
"Bakura, what is so interesting about this little bit of gold?"  
  
Bakura had nearly finished emtying the contents of the room into his soul room, and the tomb looked pretty bare.  
  
"That little bit of gold could sell for five hundred dollars by itself."  
  
I stared at the half-dollar sized bit of gold. I wouldn't buy that little thing for five hundred dollars. No way. But thats not to say I wouldn't sell it, or melt it for that matter.   
  
[Aren't I greedy today?]  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Now we leave."  
  
I looked up from the half dollar. The room was completely empty and Bakura's last words echoed of the walls and richocheted down the next corridor. The Black Magician Girl stood by herself in the center of the room, still looking at her feet.   
  
[Poor thing.]  
  
But I ignored the urge to go comfort her. She looked like she wanted to be left alone, too. I turned my attention back to Bakura.  
  
"How are we leaving?"  
  
Bakura smirked but didn't say a thing. He had something planned. Something to do with Malik. I could tell. I didn't like the feeling fathoming itself in the pit of my stomach. I rubbed the chunk of gold in my hand with my thumb and stuck it my pocket.  
  
"Bakura...?"  
  
"Get your friend over there and follow me. I know the way out."  
  
The Black Magician Girl's head perked up a bit, but said,  
  
"I want to stay here. I can't leave."  
  
Bakura headed toward the corridor, but I stayed and looked at the Black Magician Girl. Then she spoke to me in a quiet voice,  
  
"I won't leave you, Tetra, never. If you need me ever, just call me. But I want to stay here, its been my home for the past 5,000 years or so..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Suddenly Bakura yelled at me from the corridor,  
  
"Are you coming or not?!"  
  
"Coming Bakura...."  
  
I turned to the BMG and whispered a goodbye, then ran off towards the corridor.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
So, someone leaves the hunt, but we aren't out of the pyramid yet. In fact, someone else may join in on the fun...(think Malik)  
  
Reviews please! ^.^ 


	12. Guess Who's Early

Chapter 12  
  
Discliamer: I do not own YGO! I own Tetra, and she owns her chunk of gold she got from Bakura. Etc..  
  
Well, I'm writing this before I even posted chapter 11. ^.^ Shows how desperate I am for reviews. And I tried not to make this chapter too funny, but it just turned out that way.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
(Marik's POV)  
  
I walked along the tunnel which led directly to the pyramid. I hadn't been in here for a long time, and there were spider webs, and rats every five steps or so. I'll have to order one of my servents to clean this place up.  
  
My thoughts wandered to my plans. Soon everything would be ready...  
  
After a what seemed liked a long walk later, I heard the familar voice of Bakura.   
  
"Are you coming or not?!"  
  
It was distant, maybe 50 paces ahead. Perfect. He didn't know that I had more than one entrance to the pyramid from this tunnel. And he certainly didn't know about the one I knew he was near.  
  
~This will be an unexpected suprise for him.~  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
(Tetra's POV)  
  
As I entered the corridor the first thing I saw was a giant carving of a lioness on the ceiling above a giant pit. From her paws there was a rope, or what looked like one.   
  
And on the other end of the rope was Bakura. On the other side of the pit. He hadn't waited for me at all.  
  
"Well?" He asked impatiently.  
  
I walked up to the pit and looked down. Spikes. Boy, this is turning out to be one long night...  
  
[What is this? An Indianna Jones movie?]  
  
"This isn't exactly something I would expect a mortal girl like yourself to cross, but-"  
  
"Who do you think I am? I can cross this little pit without a problem. Just throw me that rope already!"  
  
Of course, I have never in my life actually swung across a pit of spikes on an ancient rope before...so I doubt things could get worse.  
  
"If you're going to give me that attitude, why don't you let me see you jump across the pit?"  
  
Things just got worse.   
  
[Is he crazy?!]  
  
The pit must be nearly eight feet across. Me? Jump that distance? I don't think so. I've never been good at track and field...  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
(Malik's POV)  
  
Upon reaching the trap entrace near Bakura, I squated down and removed the woven mat covering the entrance. It wasn't something you would notice from below, so I decided to stick my head down and look around.  
  
I saw Bakura leaning up against the wall, arms folded, watching the girl. The girl was on the other side of pit, and eyeing whatever was in the pit, probably wondering how to cross it.  
  
Then I noticed Bakura had the rope that was put threre to swing across the pit.  
  
"If you're going to give me that attitude," Bakura said to Tetra, "why don't you let me see you jump across that pit?"  
  
Bakura was challenging the girl to jump across the pit. It must have been nearly eight feet across. She wouldn't make it.   
  
~What is Bakura thinking? I need that girl for my plan to work!~  
  
My grip tightened around my Millennium Rod.  
  
"Bakura are you crazy!?" the girl yelled.  
  
"Well, its your own fault."  
  
~That's it. I have had enough.~  
  
I chucked my rod at Bakura, which hit him square in the forehead.   
  
~Ra, thank you for my good aim.~  
  
Bakura dropped the rope, which swung itself over to Tetra.  
  
~Wait a second. Did I just throw my Millennium Rod?~  
  
"Ah! What in the name of Ra!?" Bakura screamed, clutching his forehead, "Huh? Whats this? A Millennium Item?"  
  
Tetra grabbed the rope and swung across gracefully.   
  
"Bakura are you okay?"  
  
Bakura dropped his hand from his forehead and snatched up my rod. His forehead wasn't bleeding. Too bad. I was hoping it had hit him with the sharp edge.  
  
"Marik..." he muttered.  
  
Well, at least he knows I'm here.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
^_______^ Yay! I wrote another chapter early!   
But I'm going to have to go back to the hotel and find out what Yugi and Co. are going to do. What are they going to do about it? I don't even know yet. What do you want to happen? Review please! ^.~* 


	13. Why am I thinking like this?

Tomb Robber  
Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own YGO! However, if you do, I'll buy it from you for 16 dollars! ^.^  
  
No, I'm not lazy. But I ran out of ideas... Thank you for the humor, lizzy9046!  
^^; Well, I think I like that cave in idea...*grins evilly* Yes, that'll come in handy during the chamber of curses...(coming chapter)  
  
And, Marik is now Malik again. It'll slide back and forth...(I happen to not care) *giggles* And yes, they are the same person.  
  
Oh, I think I like this idea...you'll have to read to find out. *smile plastered to face* You guys are so nice!  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
(Malik's POV)  
  
Well at least he knows I'm here.  
  
Maybe I should properly announce my arrival...  
  
"So Bakura, it isn't every day that a millenium item lands on your head now is it?"  
  
"Malik!!! What do you think you're doing here!"  
  
***  
(Tetra's POV)  
  
I landed on the other side of the pit, to see someone jump down from the ceiling.   
By the sound of his voice, I could tell it was Malik. And his voice was dripping with sarcasim.  
  
[Oh great, he's here.]  
  
But as I saw him, I noticed something was different. he wasn't wearing that heavy cloak. I've never seen him without his cloak on...  
  
[Wow, he actually looks...]  
  
I banished the thought from my head. I was going to say he looked hot, which is true... But he's creepy. And Malik was the one who possesed my brother and nearly killed him. (don't ask, has nothing to do with the story)   
  
I was also in the same room with him, and Bakura. Two people with Millennium Items, two people who could do any number of things to me. How do I get myself in these situations?!   
  
Backing myself into the wall, I listened to Bakura and Malik throw some insults at eachother. Maybe, if I was quiet, they would forget about me...  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I'm early Bakura." Malik said, faking disappointment.  
  
"No, but how would you like it if you had the Millennium Rod chucked at you!"  
  
Both of them had a point.  
  
[Gee, I don't know who to root for..]  
  
Well, let's look over the situation. I'm stuck in a pyramid, of which I'd be stuck in without Bakura, and right now, I'm wishing I had never agreed to follow him in here, let alone even getting the crazy idea of coming to Egypt.  
  
[Me and my dangerous ideas...]  
  
Now, lets look at the options, number one, we have Malik. As little as I know about Malik, not counting the first impression I just got, I know he's dangerous, and wants revenge on the pharaoh, and rule the world after that....  
  
Option number two, Bakura. Good old reliable Bakura... Well he would be if it was Ryou. But Bakura probably locked him in his soul room. And if anything Bakura is just as dangerous as Malik. I don't even think he would have been nearly so nice to me if it wasn't for Malik and whatever he has set up for me.  
  
I pushed both options out my head. It made my head spin, and it made me feel like a barganing chip and not a person.  
  
[How do I get myself into these situations?!]  
  
I was mentally beating on myself. That isn't a good thing, but it made me feel better. Now what will happen once Malik and Bakura get done arguing?   
  
[I've been tuning them out.]   
  
Will Yugi come rescue me?   
  
[I don't know, maybe I don't want to be rescued...]  
  
What? Not want to be rescued? Of course I want to be rescued! But... this strange feeling was eating at me, what was it? Somewhere in side me wants me to be here. Some part of me actually wants to be here. I feel like I have to be here... But I don't want that!  
  
[Yes you do.]  
  
How am I arguing with myself? Thats impossible. This is scaring me now. Must I block out my own thoughts!  
  
[You can't block me out.]  
  
What is going on?!  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
This is a good question. What is going on? Sounds like Tetra's got a yami... But is that even possible? What will happen? *laughs evilly* Well, lets find out. Review, and I'll make these chapter longer. I think I just found my storyline again, too. No more writer's block for me...  
  
Review! Lets try for five more maybe. ^.~* 


	14. Tetra's yami?

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
14: Tetra's Yami?  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
What is going on?!  
  
No response.  
  
Get out of my head!  
  
[Just because I'm silent doesn't mean I'm not here.]  
  
Who are you?!  
  
[Who am I or who was I?]  
  
I don't care leave me just ALONE!  
  
[I've been here the whole time. All your life. You think I'm going to leave you now?]  
  
Get out of my head, NOW!  
  
[You know, you have a really boring life.]  
  
"Get the little voice out of my head!" I screamed.  
  
Bakura and Malik stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Ok, now I look like an idiot.  
  
[You've always looked like an idiot.]  
  
I start banging my head against the wall. It made my brain feel better.   
  
***  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
Tetra is banging her head against the wall and yelling about little voices in her head.  
  
Malik and I pried her off the wall, and pinned her down so she didn't struggle to hit herself on the head again.   
  
//She could seriously hurt herself if she's not careful.//  
  
/What's going on?/  
  
Ryou. What was he doing out already? Probably about that time anyways.  
  
//Tetra is yelling about little voices in her head.//  
  
/What? Where are we? Hey...isn't that...Malik?!/  
  
//Calm down hikari, right now!//  
  
He was silent for a while. Tetra was calming down, but she looked lost in her thoughts. Something was wrong. All too wrong.  
  
/You are worried, yami, I can feel it./  
  
Worried?! About this girl? OF course not! Well...maybe a little. But he shouldn't be asking that!  
  
//Silence!//  
  
If there is one thing I like about my hikari is that he usually listens the first time I tell him to do something.   
  
Tetra looked pale and a little scared, but she was still lost in her thoughts. Could she be in her soul room? But that's impossible unless she had a yami. But that's also impossible because she'd have to have a Millennium Item to have a yami. But there are only seven!  
  
"I thought this would happen eventually." said Malik to himself.  
  
"What? That what would happen?" I asked. What in the world was he talking about?  
  
He looked up at me, "This girl is the descendant of the very princess that this pyramid belongs to. She has a yami, Bakura."  
  
But...what?! Bits of information started to fit into my brain like bugs on a windshield. So many questions now!  
  
/Bakura, what is it?/  
  
I repeated what Malik just told me to him and he was quiet for a while. Thinking about how that was possible. So was I. I could have read his thoughts but I was too busy having my own.  
  
"Malik, how can she have a yami but not have a millennium item?"  
  
"I'll explain later once we get to back to my house."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Oh, the fun starts. But remember: we aren't out of the pyramid yet. And Malik jumped from the roof. How are they going to get a dazed Tetra back up? The answer: They aren't. They'll have to take Malik's second route. But thats the long way around. The long way around, with more traps! ^_^ Oooh, review! 


	15. A piece of Niramsis' Past

Hey, hotaruchan27, do I get to eat that cookie you promised me yet? (hee hee)  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
15: The long way around  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
(Malik's POV)  
  
If we get back to my house.   
  
I looked up at the false ceiling which was how I had found Bakura. We would never be able to get Tetra up there when she's lost in her soul room.   
  
"Malik, how do we get to your house?"  
  
"This is how- we take the long way. Carry her."  
  
I stood up and headed down the corridor.  
  
"What?! Why do I have to carry her!"  
  
If only Bakura knew how powerful Tetra's yami is. And angry. Hopefully, Yami Niramsis won't find out how to get past Tetra's natural defenses.   
  
***  
(Back in Tetra's soul room) (Tetra's POV)  
  
Wherever I was I didn't like it. It was cold and pitch black. But it wasn't the shadow realm. And who ever was in my head had all but vanished. I could hear her someplace in the darkness, working. Every now and then there'd be a string of Egyptian curses said whenever there was a loud crash.  
  
It made me wonder what was in the darkness. Strange how it is, that I'm attracted to the darkness.   
  
[The 'darkness' is called your soul room. And it is dark because you don't know how to configure it, but unlike you I do. And as soon as find the way out I'm going to take control of your body and send Bakura to the shadow realm!]  
  
Why is she mad at Bakura?   
  
[Two reasons.]  
  
What now, you can read my thoughts?  
  
[Yes and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it on your own. Now stop asking questions!]  
  
Its not like I don't want out of my soul room either! I want to go back to normal, so I can figure out how to get rid of you!  
  
[You can't just get rid of your yami...]  
  
Her voice faded away as I felt like I was being jolted between dimensions. The air was rushing past me, and there were lights, like subway lights, but only, lanturns. And then it stopped and left me in the lanturns. But it wasn't dark anymore. I was someplace else, but it wasn't normal.  
  
It looked....like Egypt 5,000 years ago!  
  
***  
(Back outside Tetra's soulroom) (Bakura's POV)  
  
I carried Tetra and followed Malik. Tetra looked unconcious, but I knew better. She was definantly in her soul room. I wish that maybe there was some way I could get her back to this dimension, but this was impossible. She'd have to pull through on her own.  
  
/Is Tetra going to be okay?/  
  
//Yes, now be quiet.//  
  
But even I wasn't so sure of this. I want Malik to explain right now about who Tetra's yami was.  
  
Wait. Didn't Malik say that it was Niramsis? The 'very tomb we are in' as he had put it was that of Nirmasis. Could it be her? But that didn't fit. She died before the Millennium Items were even created.  
  
Then shouldn't I remember something, if anything, about Tetra's yami? I thought but couldn't find anything. Malik will answer my questions later, so I don't need to confuse myself into finding my own.  
  
Malik pushed open a door to another hallway. But it was even larger, and it glowed of an odd light that didn't seem to come from anywhere in piticular. Strange. Tetra shifted in my arms uncomfortably.  
  
***  
(Back in Tetra's soulroom) (Tetra's POV)  
  
I looked around at the laturns. Yes. It was definantly ancient Egypt!  
  
I heard voices and ducked behind a basket. Am I still even in my soul room?  
  
"Brother, will I live much longer?"  
  
"I do not know, Nirmasis, but I could try and prevent it using magic."  
  
"The shadow-magic, brother? Father never liked you using that."  
  
"But father has been dead for nearly two years, and I am pharaoh. I should make the rules."  
  
I was tempting with myself on wether to look over the basket at them or not. One of the voices sounded like my yami, the other sounded like Yugi's yami. But they were related? That didn't make sense. Once again, I'm the stupid mortal girl...  
  
"The shadow-magic is dangerous."  
  
"If it can save your life, little sister, then I will do use it."  
  
"But what if you never stop using it? What if you crave for the power it gives you, like so have in the past? Who will be there for you?"  
  
This conversation line had turned nearly into an argument. A strange thought hit me. What does my yami look like? I pulled my head over the basket just for second...  
  
Suddenly I felt like air was rushing around me again, and that I was being jolted back through dimensions. And then I was back in my soul-room. With a pissed-off-looking me standing in front of me. It was my yami, and she did look like me quite a bit. But I didn't have time to compare us.  
  
[How dare you look into my past without my permission?!]  
  
My yami was angry. Really angry. But it wasn't my fault! I didn't know where I was or how I got there, why blame me?  
  
[If you ever do that again-]  
  
She stopped and hit me on the side of my head.  
  
[Just let that be a lesson to you!]  
  
She vanished like she was never there in the first place. I rubbed the side of my face, which stung. My yami was older than she was wherever I was a few minutes ago. She may have been eight or so where I had been, but here she looks exactly my age. But she is thousands of years old! And her voice wasn't as cute-sounding as it had been either.  
  
Oh, I just want to go back to wherever Bakura and Malik are! They may be dangerous, but they're probably better than my yami.  
  
And as soon as I found myself thinking that I was back outside my soul room, staring up at Bakura, who was carrying me! I shifted to look around and there was a strange glow in the room we just entered...  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Oooh! A little insight on her yamis past! But why is Bakura caring about what happens Tetra? And what does Malik know? You'll have to keep reading to find out!   
^^ Gee, aren't I good at writing cliffhangers?  
  
(Note: I do not own YGO! or else there'd be alot more Bakura and Malik and they'd be the main charcters instead of Yugi and the pharaoh.)  
  
Reviews Please! ^.~* 


	16. More False Floors!

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
16: Another False Floor  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
//Why is this creepy room glowing?//  
  
Tetra shifted in my arms. She was finally back in consciousness.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
Still in my arms, she looked up at me curiously, like she just recognized where she was .  
  
"Huh? Yea, I'm fine." She paused a second and blinked, "I thought I was one supposed to be carrying you."  
  
I smirked. Yeah, I had ordered to carry me. I remember now.  
  
"Well an unconscious person couldn't carry someone, now could they?"  
  
I looked back up and saw Malik walking toward the next door. But this corridor seemed oddly familiar...  
  
"Here." I put Tetra down and looked around the room, to the ceiling, the walls...  
  
//Where do I recognize this?//  
  
Finally I looked at the floor. The floor! That's it!  
  
"Malik! Stop walking, right now!"  
  
"Huh?" Malik turned around.  
The second he put his foot down, the floor jolted downward.  
  
"Not another false floor!" Tetra said in a panicked tone and moved closer to me.  
  
"Bakura, what's going?" Malik asked immediately, "What just happened!"  
  
He took another step, and the floor jolted again. Tetra suddenly clung to me.   
  
"Drop, now!"  
  
We all held to the floor. It was going to be a bumpy ride. It wasn't the room so much so that was familiar, or the glow, it was that the floor just ended at the corners. Which meant that barely anything was keeping it up!  
  
The floor lurched and started to skid downward slowly. Tetra was still clinging to me. She didn't do that last time. It was a strange feeling though. I never had anyone cling to me before.  
  
//What is this feeling?!//  
  
/I think you like her Bakura./ Ryou stated in a small voice.  
  
//That's absurd! I don't want to here another word from you, go back to your soul room now!//  
  
Was that the truth, though? That can't be, why is Ryou always being so foolish? I can't love. Can I...?  
  
The floor went into a free fall much like it had last time. My stomach felt light as air, a sort of adrenalin rush feeling. One that I hadn't had in over a thousand years. I just now realized how good it feels to be back in action.  
  
The floor suddenly slammed to the ground again, throwing me even closer to ground. It crumbled and a few rocks rolled.   
  
/Bakura! What just happened?/  
  
Finally a reasonable question from Ryou.  
  
//The floor caved in and fell about a sixty feet.//  
  
/Oh.../  
  
"Bakura, is the girl okay?!" Malik's angry voice shot from the darkness somewhere.  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"Fine..." she whimpered, sitting on the ground and clutching her arm.  
  
"Are you hurt?" I asked. It was instinct. What did I care!  
  
Something in the back of my head twitched. Ryou was thinking to himself. Trying to keep his thoughts from me again, like he used to before I met Malik. I though he learned that lesson the first time. I tapped into his thoughts...  
  
*/Bakura is lying to himself. He just doesn't--/*  
  
//RYOU!//  
  
/Ah! What is it Bakura?/  
  
//You were hiding your thoughts from me. I don't want to EVER catch you doing that ever again. Especially when its about me! Do you understand?!//  
  
/I'm sorry Bakura..../  
  
//Pathetic mortal! Answer me straight or stay silent!//  
  
In my mind I could feel him prepare for me to hurt him. Luckily for him I just wasn't in the mood. Tetra may be hurt!  
  
I turned back into the normal dimension. Malik was helping Tetra up. It looked like she scraped her arm really bad. It wasn't bleeding, but it was bruised and reddish in color, but under the skin. More of a burn.  
  
"Malik is she okay?"  
  
He sighed, "She's fine. Now what just happened?"  
  
//Fine?! She grazed her arm on the walls when we fell!//   
  
"It was a false floor and we just fell." I said with a flat tone. Malik could be so ignorant.  
  
"How do we get out then?"  
  
"I don't know! Why are you asking me? Find your own way out!"  
  
He lifted his Millennium Rod in disagreement.  
  
"Get. Me. Out. Of. This. Pyramid. NOW!"  
  
"I don't now the way out automatically Malik. We'll have to find it." I said with my eyes narrowing.   
  
Malik sighed and looked around the room.  
  
The room was dark. Very dark. I could barely see I a few feet ahead of me. It was also huge. I could hear our voices echo a little.   
  
The strange glow that had been in the room above flowed down like a shadow, hitting what looked to be door. A door with something on it. I narrowed my eyes and walked toward it, my eyes at the same time adjusting to the darkness.  
  
The glow hit it exactly in a circle around something black, and large. It wasn't shiny like rock. It was glossy, like fur. I walked closer until I was a few feet close to it, Tetra, with the help of Malik followed me.  
  
It was a the head of a black lioness! Those were awfully rare. It couldn't be real, so I took a closer look. It was just its head, coming out of the door. The door of which I realized wasn't even a door at all.  
  
I looked into the fake cat's eyes. They were closed. You could see the eyelashes even. It was so real-looking.  
  
"...Bakura, what is that?" Tetra asked.  
  
"I really don't have a clue."  
  
"It looks alive. Its freaking me out!"  
  
"Of course its not real," said Malik from next to her, "Its head is half out of the wall!"  
  
"I'm not so sure, guys."  
  
"You can't really believe that thing's alive, Tetra."  
  
She dropped the subject. My eyes were fully adjusted to the dark now. I scanned the room and looked for a way out. A door, trap door, tunnel, anything. But nothing was there. No way out. Just a corridor with a cat's head.  
  
"Malik, it looks like we're stuck staying here for a while until we can figure how to get out."  
  
"Can't we just get a duel monster to fly us out?"  
  
"Well, we cou--"  
  
As if Malik had jinxed it, there was a ground rattling lurch and the ceiling from the floor above us fell lose and covered the hole out, shutting off the glow that illuminated the cat's head.   
  
"I guess not now," Malik stated.   
  
"I'll get us some light and guess we can sit and think of a way out. Other than that, it looks like we're stuck down here."  
  
I used my Millennium Ring to summon another torch, since my last one I had lost when Malik hit me in the head with his Millennium Rod.  
  
Malik rolled a stone over and sat on it. I did the same and stuck the torch between two boulders, keeping it upright.  
  
"Tetra are you going to come over here?"  
  
"Huh?" She blinked back into thought.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Staring at this cat head. It looks so real..."  
  
She sat on the ground and hugged her knees, back half toward us, still staring at the lioness head, transfixed.   
  
I looked at Malik. He was deep in thought, sometimes looking at Tetra and sometimes counting things on his fingers. Probably something to do with her having a yami.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok, I couldn't update for a while because of lack of ideas. But don't worry, I'm alive, and I'm back! Review please. 


	17. Ghost Guardian of the Past ?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
17:What couldn't be is?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Tetra's POV)  
  
I stared and fathomed at the black lioness head. It was so real . . . I wonder what would happen if I touched it. Its fur was a glossy jet black, and it flickered in the light of Bakura's torch. If it was completely dark you wouldn't be able to see it at all.  
  
It also had silver whiskers; long and uneven. Ears with small tufts at the ends, a slight silver, too. The ears were perked as if listening. I looked further at the panther-ish lion, searching for any one detail that showed it couldn't be alive.   
  
I looked to its chest, which was where it closed into the wall perfectly. Shiny silver streaks were here and there, but not nearly as many as there were have been if it was a male lion. I looked carefully, still, something about it didn't seem to dead. It looked so real...  
  
Suddenly the chest moved in and then out!   
  
[What was that?!] I panicked to myself.  
  
A trick of the light? No . . . it was too lifelike.   
  
I shook my head. Malik's probably right, it isn't real. In fact, its half in and out of the wall! I closed my eyes and made my thoughts drift to something I should be paying more attention to . . . Where was my yami?  
  
I stomach felt like it turned inside out again, and I was suddenly in a hallway. A corridor of my own mind. On one side, there was large oak door with aqua blue amulets stuck in the sides. It also had hieroglyphics written in gold. On the other side of the corridor was a light, basic, wooden door; much like the one at home to my bedroom. It even had some leftover paint smudges from when my room was painted...  
  
Were these the soul rooms of my yami and I? Sounds like something Yugi had described. Yes, that has got to be it.  
  
I was suddenly sent back to where I was before I entered soul hall, but I kept my eyes closed. I could here Malik and Bakura's soft breathing, and the torch flickering...  
  
I opened my eyes and my they immediately landed on the lion's head. Its eyes were open!  
  
Staring right at me, they were. Hungrily and dangerous like. They weren't that way before. I don't even think they were open before! I could also see the feline's chest breathing deeper. Thinking of this made me feel my own heart throb and my chest to breathe deeply in and out.   
  
"Its . . . . . ALIVE!"  
  
"Its ALIVE!" I screamed again, scrambling over myself and latching myslef onto the nearest person to me. Of which, happned to be Malik.  
  
I was suprised with his reaction. He did shove me away or anthing, but his eyes opened in shock.  
  
"Whats alive?" he asked.  
  
I pointed towards the lioness's head. My jaw nearly dropped. Its eyes were closed and it was as still as stone.  
  
"Whats alive?" Malik asked again, obviously impatient for me to let go of him.  
  
"But...but it was ALIVE I tell you!" I said frantically in my defense.  
  
I let go of Malik and fell to the floor, staring at the lioness's head.   
  
[It was alive. IT WAS! I mean, it IS!]  
  
[[What are you rambling about now?]]  
  
My yamis distinct voice echoed through my head, though I wasn't inside my mind at all. I was still in the concious world, staring at the stuffed animal half out of the wall. But it isn't stuffed and I know it!  
  
[[ANSWER ME!]] she demanded.  
  
I didn't know how. I didn't know how I've been projecting my voice in the first place.  
  
Luckily I didn't have to.  
  
[[Oh? The lion head?]] my yami laughed to herself. [[That? I won't tell you a thing about it. In fact I hope all three of you are stuck in my tomb for all of eternity you grave robbers!]]  
  
Not the response I was looking for. My yami disappeared. I don't if thats exactly the right word, but it fits. When she talked or listened, it felt like I could feel her in me. But when she stopped, she was gone...  
  
I turned my attention back to the two megalomaniacs who I was stuck with. They were both in front of the lion head, Malik holding the torch. And, yet again, they were arguing.  
  
"Its isn't real, Bakura. Its pysically impossible!"  
  
"The second she yelled that it was alive I opened my eyes and saw it staring at her! I saw it with my own two eyes, and so did Ryou!"  
  
From just behind them I saw the black lion's head. It opened its eyes again, but they glowed green in the odd lighting, like night vision of an obviously nocturnal animal.  
  
I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't even yell out to Bakura or Malik. I was paralyzed in fear. I wish my yami would have told me about this thing!  
  
[Why is it alive?!]  
  
I thought, and it projected through my head. But no answer came except for a laugh.  
  
The cats eyes focused in on me in a frightening way. It lifted a paw out of the wall, like there was no wall there at all! Is there wall there? I don't think anyone checked. . . but that means. . .  
  
Our feline friend here is indeed NOT real. But. . . A GHOST!  
  
"Bakura!" I screamed at the top of my lungs unexpectly, "The cat! Its a ghost! LOOK!"  
  
"What?!" Bakura said aloud looking toward the cat, which had completely formed on our side of the wall.  
  
Both Malik and Bakura stepped back a foot from it.  
  
"I told you it was real!" Bakura shouted at Malik.  
  
"How should I have known?!"   
  
The lion suddenly leapt forward as it seemingly regained its strength, bounding towards me.  
  
[[ My faithful pet is the most loyal posession I have.]] my yami told me, [[She'll get my revenge on you for taking my millennium chain!]]  
  
Millennium Chain? What in the world is that?! But thats on the least of my worries! I now have a ghost gaining on my location! I had better get get away here! But I can't move, I'm too scared!   
  
Malik and Bakura's millennium items glowed a brilliant yellow as they ran toward my rescue.  
  
Suddenly the jaguar-like creature turned and glowed purple, making both Bakura and Malik's millennium items back fire, sending both of them crashing into the far wall.  
  
"What kind of shadow magic is this?!" Malik yelled.  
  
The cat turned toward me again. I stood up and tried to back away, but tripped over a fallen peice of floor, winding back on the ground. The ghost lioness was about to pounce on me!  
  
Ghost or not, this creature possesed an ancient magic. I had to get away!   
  
The lion was nearly on me...  
  
I have to get away!  
  
I have to!  
  
Suddenly a piercing scream filled the air, followed by a flash of pink light, I closed my eyes it was so bright. I heard the lion roar in pain; what had happened?  
  
I opened my eyes to see none other than the Dark Magician Girl!  
  
***  
  
*laughs evilly* Sorry! I'm going to wait you make another entire chapter to find out what happens! I'm the most demented author aren't I? Chibi eyes dont even work! ^_^   
  
Actually, even I don't know what will happen. The stroy is writing itself. I know they'll go shopping once they get out, but I don't HOW they are going to get out.   
  
~.~ I hate writers block. *sighs* Gomen, just review. 


	18. Back Seat Driving

***  
  
With grace countering even the cats, the Dark Magician Girl used her magical abilities to mentally throw the panther back through the wall it came from. And yes, I mean through the wall.  
  
The Dark Magician girl then daintily put down her wand, the pink glow gone, and did a little victory dance.   
  
The reactions by Malik and Bakura, however, were a tad different.   
  
"Tetra!" Bakura said, pushing past Malik and was instantly at my side.  
  
Malik soon joined him, and they helped me up. I was no worse off than I was before, my scraped arm still throbbed a little, but overall I was more shocked then hurt.  
  
"What just happened" I asked as Bakura and Malik helped me to my feet.  
  
The Dark Magician Girl turned to me, one eye still on the far wall where the cat had been, and explained.  
  
"I sensed you were in trouble, and since I promised to protect you, I came and removed Panthera from the picture."  
  
//Traitor! // My yamis voice rumbled through my head, yet unheard by anyone else.  
  
"Panthera?" I asked.  
  
"The black lion you saw is Panthera. She was Niramsis' personal pet. Panthera is the very definition of the word loyal."  
  
"Is Panthera a. . .ghost?" Bakura asked.  
  
//Hmm. . .for being around awhile, he doesn't know much.// my yami thought.  
  
Fully trusting my ability to project my own thoughts in my head directed to my yami, I "thought-spoke" as Yugi called it.  
  
/Keep your thoughts to yourself or get out of my head!/ I demanded.  
  
//Why should I listen to you, mortal? You think I like these arrangements any more than you do? Well I'm not. But you have my Millennium Chain because destiny has unfairly chosen you to have it.//  
  
/What do you mean? What are you babbling about?!/  
  
//I don't babble! Oooh, you're gonna pay.//she paused then, //When I have the time.//  
  
/Then what makes you so busy?/  
  
//Silence, mortal. You're digging yourself into a world of pain if you continue to meddle with me. //  
  
I shut my thoughts off from her. What was happening in the real dimension?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~back to elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Isis, are we going the right way?" Yami asked unsure.  
  
"Yes, keep going this way and we should at least reach Shadi's hut by 4am."  
  
The group of "heroes" decided to "temporarily borrow" a jeep from the hotel's garage. As in, it wasn't likely to come back in one piece.   
  
Joey and Tristin were alseep in the back, heads leaned up against eachother, obviously both thinking about food.  
Tea was bored and had her notebook out writing something about friendship down. Mai was trying to drive with the "help" of Yami and Isis.  
  
"Watch out for that sand dune, Mai!" the normal Yugi fretted.  
  
Mai grumbled to herself.  
  
The jeep passed on top of the dune with no apparent problem, and around a mile away, the twinkling lights of a small dune city appeared.  
  
"Look, there's my old city!" Isis exclaimed, then pointed over Mai's shoulder, "Go to Shadi's hut, the one off to the left."  
  
Again, Mai grumbled.  
  
*Why do I have to be the only one able to drive this thing? Can't Isis?*  
  
"Mai, can you try not to make the jeep bump like that? I'm trying to write back here!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
*That's it. I've had it!*  
  
Mai stomped on the breaks unexpectedly, even waking up Joey and Tristin.  
  
"Look," she said, "If all of you are going to be back seat drivers, then you might as well do the driving!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mai," Yami said, "But I don't know how to drive."  
  
"Well you should!" Mai screamed at him.  
  
He blinked. He definantly hadn't expected an outburst like that. If Bakura had been there he probably would have said something along the lines of,   
'So where are your mighty pharaoh powers when face to face with a girl?'  
  
Silence followed Mai's outburst. She sighed deeply.  
  
"Sorry guys, I don't know what came over me, I'll drive. Just try to keep your thoughts to yourself, ok?"  
  
Everyone nodded and they sped on, gaining on Shadi's hut. However, the real heroes of the story aren't even out of the pyramid yet. Or are they closer to being out than you think? 


	19. False Walls Too?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Uh, False Wall, too?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura and Malik were examining the wall closely. I noted that neither of them had touched it yet. If Panthera was a ghost, could she really pass through the wall? Isn't that just speculation made up by tourists?  
  
I walked over to them and the Dark Magician Girl followed me.  
  
"Um, guys, can I have a look at the wall?"  
  
"If you think you can do better. It looks like a wall, but it could be a trap and-"  
  
"AND- let me see the stupid wall!" I said pushing past Malik. Who of which glared at me. I still don't know why he wants me either. And presently, I really don't care. All I want is getting out of here.  
  
I slowly raised my hand to the wall and touched it will my index finger. The wall rippled like water. I stared at it in shock. All this time it wasn't there, and we hadn't even checked?!  
  
"You solved the puzzle!" said the Dark Magician Girl in a happy go lucky, overly cheering almost disgustingly cute way.  
  
"What puzzle?" we asked.  
  
"The wall isn't there, and you figured it out! Congrats!"  
  
I felt my mouth hang open. "You knew it wasn't there all along and didn't help us!?"  
  
She smiled cutely, "Well you didn't ask, silly."  
  
Bakura growled and said under his breath, "Monsters are so stubborn."   
"Can we get out now?" Malik said impatiently.   
  
"Oh, yes!" said the Dark Magician girl, "The way out is just on the other side! I will come, too! I haven't seen the outside world in along time!"  
  
"I can tell," Malik muttered.   
  
I turned around and walked through the wall far enough to stick my head out and the other three did the same. The room was dark and lit only with torches. In the center of the room was a stone tablet with the indentations of the Millennium Items.  
  
"Shadi's basement!" Malik nearly shouted.  
  
Malik led us out and to the side of the stair case and looked up cautiously. Shadi may not be down here with the tablet; but he still could be home and that would NOT be good.  
  
"Shadi isn't on good terms with me, so I advise we get out and get to my house. Plan?" Malik said quickly.  
  
Bakura nodded.   
  
"Why is everyone so quiet?!" said the Dark Magician Girl in a high squeaky voice.  
  
Bakura and Malik both slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet unless you want to go to the Shadow Realm!!" Bakura warned.  
  
I giggled to myself a little.  
  
// It would suit her well.// said the dark voice in my head.  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
Suddenly voices were heard from above.  
  
"Welcome Isis. I have not seen you in a long while." It was Shadi.  
  
"My sister!" Malik looked slightly panicked, "Bakura, I thought you said they were all at the hotel!"  
  
"I thought so too. Slight change of plans, we can deal with them."  
  
Then more voices were heard. Yugi and Tea and Joey and everyone else. . .  
  
"Great. They're all here. How are we going to get out of here with out being spotted Bakura?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"You're the tomb robber!"  
  
"So?! Fine, try this out: We'll go up the stairs and through the nearest window."  
  
"That would be the kitchen one. The SMALLEST one."  
  
"Silence, you want my plan or not? Then we sneak to your house."  
  
"I suppose that works. And if it doesn't?"  
  
I sighed. Malik and Bakura argue more than my parents. Done arguing, they both slinked up the stairs and I followed in the same fashion. Still aiming to be as silent as possible, the DMG did too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I don't do this often, but I just got an idea to continue on the story so I'm holding the next chapter hostage in exchange for 78 reviews. Thats 10 more people! Boy am I asking for a lot. Can you beat the pressure? Mwahahahaha! 


	20. Is that a MARKET PLACE?

(Bakura's POV)  
I led them up the dirt staircase that stretched upward at a high angle. So, the nearest window is in the kitchen, huh?   
  
I reached the top of the stairs and motioned for the others to be quiet. I could still hear Malik's sister and the pharaoh and Shadi having a conversation about tomb robbers. A.k.a. me.   
  
I crept to the left and into a small kitchen. The window really WAS small. I scooted some things away from the window quietly and tuned into the conversation in the living room.  
  
"Yes, so who knows where the three of them are. If anyplace, they'd be here, or as so Isis says." said the pharaoh.  
  
I unlatched the window from its hinges and handed it to Malik. All set.  
I pointed at Tetra and nodded towards the window. She should be able to fit out easily.  
  
Isis's voice announced, "Shadi, if you don't mind, would it be possible to stay here until we find them?"  
  
"My house is open to all the tomb keepers clan, Isis. You are all welcome. Would you like some food? I will get some."  
  
Oh. No. Tetra finally got out the window and I pointed at the window frantically for Malik to get out. He jumped out with no problem. He's really agile when he has to be. The Dark Magician Girl was next.  
  
The foot steps of Shadi were growing nearer. He'd be in the kitchen and our cover would be blown.   
  
I glared at the Dark Magician Girl to go faster, but her blue and pink armor kept getting stuck.  
  
"Baakuura!" she whispered frantically, " I can't fit!"  
  
My anger was boiling now. We have to get out NOW. My instict of being a tomb robber kicked in and I shoved her out. Luckily she didn't scream or anything. Unfourtantly she kicked a pot on the way out and it fell and clattered on the ground. I cringed. Shadi heard that for sure.  
  
"Who's there?!" Shadi barked and dashed into the room, followed by the pharaoh and Isis.  
  
"Shiiii---oh forget it! I'm out of here!"   
  
I leapt out the window.  
  
"Run!"  
  
"Where?" Tetra screamed.  
  
"To the library!" Malik screamed.  
  
"Where's that?!"  
  
"Just follow you morons!"  
  
And so we ran. And so the pharaoh followed us. Luckily, Tetra, Malik, and I were fast enough to stay away and the DMG just flew using her magical abilities.  
  
"Come back here, tomb robber!" the pharaoh ordered from a good 14 yards behind us.  
  
Malik slid into an alley and threw himself against a door to bash it open. We all followed him inside and we latched the door with pot and some wood.  
  
The girls panted. Tetra could run fast, but not for very long.   
  
"Malik, where are we?"  
  
"Furnace room for the library. Follow me."   
  
He led us to another dark and deserted room that was filled with dusty old books filled with heiroglyphics and nothing else. If any archeaologist found them they would be placed in a museum.  
  
"We're safe here. This is the old half of the library. No one comes here and no one has keys."  
  
"How'd you know it was here?"  
  
"Rishid. His mom was a librarian and he showed me this place once when I was eight."  
  
"Gee, what a good memory."  
  
"Shut up, Bakura."  
  
Suddenly there was a glowing across the room. It was the Dark Magician Girl and she was looking at some heiroglyphics.  
  
"Ooooh. What does this scroll say?" she said like a too curious four year old.  
  
"Don't read it outloud!" Malik yelled and leapt for the dusty papyrus she held.  
  
Too late. There was a flash and I felt like my head was spinning.  
  
/Bakura, what's happening?!!/  
  
//You think I should know!?//  
  
There was another flash of light and I fell and landed on wetly packed sand. Where the-  
  
IS THAT A MARKET PLACE?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooooh. The suspense. Good, aren't I? I don't have a writer's block anymore, wahoo! *does happy dance* Good luck! Can we try for ANOTHER TEN reviews? Pleeeease? I still have the next chaptie waiting! 


	21. Tetra meets ancient, kawaii looking Baku...

(ANY TRANSLATION WILL BE IN THESE, OKAY?)  
  
(By the way, I just made up all the Egyptian, so blame my brain if it looks wierd.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Malik's POV)  
  
I rubbed my head where it had hit something hard. Ouch. Grr... why didn't that stupid duel monster listen to me?! I opened my eyes and suddenly felt heat of a mid afternoon sun pouring down on me. Very hot. My head was spinning from the heat. Where was I?   
  
As my eyes focused to the bright light I saw Bakura. He was up, too, staring dumbfounded out to a...market place? Ok, honestly, where am I?  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"I think... I think we were sent back in time to... ancient Egypt! Where I lived!"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Back in time, but still in Egypt?"  
  
I groan from behind me nearly made me jump. Just Tetra.   
  
"Ow... my head. What happened to the Dark Magician Girl?"  
  
"You should be wondering what happened to us!" I grumbled.  
  
Bakura shook his head.  
  
"Guys, if this is back in ancient Egypt, the Dark Magician Girl is in the Shadow Realm waiting to be summoned. Its sort of like the rules in Duel Monsters."  
  
"Ok, I get that. Uh.. where did you say I am?"  
  
I nearly burst out laughing. Is she kidding?   
  
Bakura sighed.  
  
"The Dark Magician Girl sent us back in time 5,000 years, give or take a few hundred."  
  
She kicked some sand of her clothes and stared down the alley at the market.  
  
"I suppose anything is possible..."  
  
"Also, what we're wearing... unless we want to attract thieves, including myself, I suggest I go find some local garb."  
  
What?  
  
"What do you mean 'including myself?'" I asked.  
  
"I was around in ancient Egypt. Duh. There are two of me here now. Two of Tetra's yami as well."  
  
Bakura got up and kicked some sand off his pants.  
  
"Ok, Malik, you come with me and show you a thing or two about stealing from a market place. It'll also help me improve my Egyptian. I think I'm a little rusty..."  
  
I got up two and started to follow him. Ok, we're in Egypt. No problem...hmmm... I wonder if what we do here will effect the future?  
  
"Uh, guys! What about me?! You're just gonna leave me here? I don't even know how to speak Egyptian, what if someone comes down here and finds me?!" Tetra said.  
  
"You'll be fine. No one's out at this time of the day. Come on Malik. Best if we steal from above, no one ever looks up because the sun is too bright."  
  
We climbed a ladder and left Tetra staring there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Tetra's POV)  
  
[Uh? They really are just gonna leave me here. Well they'll be back.]  
  
I sighed and and sat down behind some large reed basket. Best if I stay in this alley and wait for the megolomaniacs to return. And besides, it was shady back here and the sunny was probably twice as hot out in the sun.  
  
[Wait...thats wierd. We we transported back in time in the middle of the night. Why is it daty time.]   
  
[[Who knows, who cares?]]  
  
[Hey, I said to leave me alone!]  
  
[[Are you mistaking me for someone who cares, you mortal?]]  
  
And with that she left...again.  
  
I sighed again and listened to the people of the market place taking in Egyptian. I have no clue what is being said, but it's the feeling of normalness that makes me feel better,  
  
The heat of the day was lulling me to sleep...a shout awaken me:  
  
"Kahl, mehireb!" (Stop, thief!!)  
  
I jumped up and looked around. What? Where?  
  
Pounding footsteps wound their way around the corner of the alley and revealed a younger looking Bakura. Same dusty, white hair...but darker skin. Shorter, and much younger, he almost looked too kawaii for words. Well, until you saw his eyes. Ruthless. Fearless. Clever. Thief.  
  
He sped down the alley, which also happened to be a dead end, right towards me and I barely had time to back up before I was pinned against the wall with a hand tight over my mouth.  
  
I was shocked to say the least.  
  
"Mehireb! Athul amien? Karhua marih, ou!"(Thief! Where are you? Come back here, now!!) the anger market tenders shouted as they ran past the alley, never even looking down it.   
  
My eyes shifted back to thief Bakura, who still had me pinned to the wall.  
  
"Ih quhi nakhefe NUBT rehn ih ankh"(You stay silent and MAYBE I'll let you live.)  
  
Where was the other Bakura? The one I knew? Come rescue me!!! I can't even understand Egytpian. How did I know something like this was going to happen?  
  
[[You might want to know that he basically just threatened to kill you unless you stay quiet.]]  
  
[Since when are you helping me?]  
  
[[Tomb robber or not, if you die, I'm stuck in limbo for another thousand years.]]  
  
[For the last time, I AM NOT A TOMB ROBBER!]  
******  
  
You reviewers have no idea how happy you make me! ^_^ I got all the reviews I wanted! But guess what? I'm at another one of those spots were the plot remains undecided.   
  
Why are they ancient Egypt? What will they do? What will OUR Bakura do when he finds his past self? Does Malik have a past self? What is up with another Millennium Item? Will Tetra have to live with dirt in her food? How will they get back?  
  
Well, your opinion counts. Review and give me ideas! ^_^ (not exactly at a writer's block, but almost, so be careful) 


	22. Why do they deny these things?

(Bakura's POV) (Market Place)  
  
//...just a little closer...//  
  
I reached a little farther, then immeadiatly snatched up some clothes that had been left out to dry. I pulled myself back up to the ledge and found Malik examining the construction of the pyramids from a distance.  
  
"Malik, maybe we should be heading back now, who knows what kind of trouble Tetra has gotten herself into."  
  
Malik's attention went from the pyramid to me.  
  
"I know something," he said grinning.  
  
//What?//  
  
"So? What in the name of Ra are you talking about?" I replied.  
  
He grinned some more and folded his arms.  
  
Grr... he was never one for straight answers. What is he getting at? My anger grew.  
  
"You're being silly Malik, now lets get back to Tetra before she makes herself look like an idiot."  
  
"Since when do you care about what happens to someone else?"  
  
//Is he trying to infer that I like Tetra? I still say thats totally blown out of porportion!!//  
  
/You're still lying to yourself... you do-/  
  
//Silence mortal!!//  
  
"Malik, just shut up." I said frustrated and walked across a board to another roof top.  
  
"But you DO like her Bakura. You can't deny it. I can see it."  
  
I growled under my breath. Why is this of his concern? So what if I do...? But I don't so-  
  
/but you do. I must agree with Malik. Stop denying it./  
  
//BUT I DON'T, MORTAL, SO STAY IN SILENCE OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE A LITTLE VISIT TO THE SHADOW REALM!!//   
  
/.../  
  
Mortals. So foolish they are. So VERY foolish, indeed...  
  
*****  
(Tetra's POV) (A Dark Alley in the Market Place)  
  
The younger thief Bakura removed his hand from my mouth and glanced down the alley towards the market place. No one even noticed. I suppose it shows how stupid people in general have always been...  
  
"Kerin nahar Bakura, meshir eter?"he said, looking back at me.  
(My name is Bakura, and you are?)  
  
My eyes grew wide, as I still didn't know even a little bit of Egyptian.  
  
Sensing my panic, my yami actually helped, much to my surprise.  
  
//He said his name is Bakura and is asking for yours.//  
  
/...thanks/  
  
"Celes." I said, providing a name.  
  
I may not speak this language, but I have a translator, and as long as I don't have to say more than my name, I'll be fine... it may even look like I'm cooperating.  
  
//Gee... don't you have a clever mind.//  
  
/I want normal Bakura back now.../  
  
//Why? You fond of him or something?//  
  
Oooh... I'd smack something right now if I could. I don't like Bakura. No way...natta.  
  
Uh...do I..at least I don't think so...?  
  
//Heh. You do! You do!//   
  
Laughter floated through my mind and I tried to turn my attention back to reality. For now, I hope my spirit has enough sense to DROP the subject.  
  
The thief Bakura was picking through a little woven bag at some shiney gold peices. Yes, he is a thief. I smiled, I have no idea why, but compared to the normal soul-stealing Bakura I know, this one was kawaii.  
  
He glared up at me.  
  
"Shres tal umin ana not?"  
(What are you looking at?)  
  
I cringed. Cute, but definantly not one to be messed with...strange how he was both cute an not cute at the same time. I suppose he's still young and thats why he's cute, but he definantly isn't innocent anymore...whatever had happened in his younger childhood to make him the thief he already was at such a young age.  
  
He probably didn't have any family at this point and was a loner with very few friends...if even that. But he didn't look like he wanted friends.  
  
//Are you going to answer him?//  
  
/What he say?/  
  
He frowned and looked back down at the bag.  
  
//Oh nevermind.//  
  
Suddenly I heard bickering from the clay rooftops. Bakura and Malik!!  
  
I immeadiatly turned around and gave a shout.  
  
"You two better get down here and SAVE ME!"  
  
*****  
(Malik's POV) (looking over clay rooftop)  
  
"I told she'd get herself into some kind of trouble." Bakura told me.  
  
We leaned over the balcony to see another Bakura?!  
  
**************  
Ok, well there was the update. I think its a tad longer than the other ones, but oh well.  
You see, there was a delay for me to update this because ff.net DELETED another one of my fics, A Tomb Robber's Rulebook. They ALSO made it so I can't upload anything, so this is why this chapter was late.   
I don't know if the other ones will come any sooner because of the WASL testing going on all next week.   
  
ALSO, I was gone for the past four day6s to Spokane because I got to go to the SkillsUSA-VICA State championships. My school placed in everything, but my O/C team got a silver medal! ^_^  
  
Anyways, to make the next chapter possibly come sooner, I suggest you answer these questions in your review so I can get some kind of idea of what to do:  
  
Why are they in Egypt/What will they do?   
  
How DID Tetra get the Millennium Chain?   
  
What is little Bakura-chan gonna do when he meets his future self, and vise versa?  
  
Review! (not like I have to worry about you not reviewing) ^_^ 


	23. The Darkness

(Bakura's POV)  
  
Malik and I reached the end of the terrence and down below we saw Tetra and... my past self?  
  
Alright, sudden problem: What are we going to call this Bakura to tell him apart from myself?  
  
Oh well, I'll have more time to think about that later.  
  
The younger version of myself was shocked when he saw me on the ledge. Hmmm...   
  
I grinned, jumped off the ledge and landed square in front of him with my arms folded. I still had modern day clothes on, but of what little importance is that anyways? The younger and more arrogant version of myself should learn to fear me... wait what am I doing? This is ME were talking about, even if its not me...but- this is confusing!!! Rather not think about it then, I don't want to think about my past right now.  
  
/...what did happen in your past? Why were you a thief?/  
  
Now is not the time to ask questions, of all times.  
  
//...//  
  
/What is going on? What-?/  
  
//No questions! Shut up!//  
  
/... I didn't mean to annoy you, but when something is bothering you I can feel it as well./  
  
I mentally sighed in disagreement.  
  
//...continue.//  
  
/Well, I just wanted to know... why are you- er... what made you so evil?/  
  
My stomach cringed. Ryou! Why must he ask about my past? I AM busy right now, with the difficulty of my past self.  
  
//Ryou, why do you care so much about it? It doesn't concern you, does it?!//  
  
/...Bakura, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong./  
  
//Maybe I don't want your help!//  
  
Luckily, Ryou was silent after that... for now at least.  
  
I was just like him once... Ryou. Before the shadow powers  
  
//What is it, you may be asking? The darkness, back where we are now, anicent Egypt, surrounds everyone and all are either embracing the power to wield powerful shadow monsters and using the chaos they give to reep havoc and steal anything that isn't nailed down, or hiding in fear of it.//  
  
I blocked my mind from Ryou's. I don't want anymore comments.  
  
I turned my attention back to the younger Bakura in front of me...  
  
He was rather shocked still, to say the least. What would you expect? I did just jump from the roof into his face. I grinned again. He looked at my Millenniun Ring for the longest time before looking me over some more.  
  
Suddenly he waved a hand in front of my face.  
  
"Ke hatsut et chou?"  
(Do you speak Egyptian?)  
  
I snatched the hand he was waving and clenched it tightly into a fist. He yelped.  
  
"Hetta. Aku en." I said casually.  
(Yes. I do.)   
  
"Ket puhl!! Esrin turi akh mis?!"  
(Let go! What was that for?!)  
  
Tetra stared blanky at the both of us... possibly wondering what in the name of Ra we were saying...she would have to know Egyptian sooner or later...  
  
I let go of the other Bakura's fist.  
  
"Tetra," I said in English, "You might want to know Egyptian."  
  
My Millennium Ring glowed again. Now she should understand anyone who speaks Egyptian. (before the spell was just for the DMG and her to understand eachother)  
  
Standing in shock, the other me backed up against the wall a little.  
  
(from now on, I won't write in my fake egyptian ^^; )  
  
"Who are you?" the younger Bakura-chan asked.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
The other growled.  
  
"I asked you first, so you had better-"  
  
"Had better what?" I asked, "If you want to know who I am, tell me who you are first."  
  
Not that I don't know who he is, and better know him than he knows himself because he IS me... I just think it would be interesting to hear his answer.  
  
"Well," he said, looking at my hair,"I am the only Egytpian to ever have white hair. How is it possible for you to have it? And what are you wearing?"  
  
My eyes narrowed... I should have known better at his time.  
  
"Answer my question, now."  
  
"Hmph. I am Bakura. I am a thief, tomb robber, and the Darkness!!!"  
  
So... at this point I've already begun my quest of darkness and trying rule the world.  
  
"I think I can to do better with my title," I said.  
  
I paused for effect. All attention on me, and I grinned evilly.  
  
"I am you five millennia from now. I am Yami Bakura, owner of the Millennium Ring and Eye, a thief, tombrobber, stealer of souls, and the Darkness."  
********  
  
I'll leave it at that since I did two chapters at once.   
  
If you are wondering what happened to The Tomb Robber's Rulebook:  
  
ff.net DELETED it w/out my permission because it was said to be a *cough*list*cough*.  
  
As you know if you've read it, it is/was NOT one. Oh well, I'm sorta rewriting it... that and ff.net wouldn't let me upload anything for an entire week. _ MEAN MORTALS!   
  
err...uh... ^^; I have a tendancy to call everyone who makes me pissed a foolish mortal from time to time. Then people say I'm, a mortal too, and then I must explain my life's history so they understand it... and then I have to erase their memory... hah.  
  
OH! I know! I'll put my Bakura's rulebook in my bio so you can e-mail me the reviews. And I'll do it in the dreaded *list* form! ^_^ But then explain them, so it isn't really a *list*.  
  
Oh, just review before I ramble on and on for all eternity...  
  
AND: NOTICE! This stuff on Bakura's past is probably not true. What I find that is true I put in, but the rest I made up for the good of the story. ^_^; 


	24. New Alliances

The younger Bakura-chan stared at stared at his other self with his mouth hanging down a little.  
  
"This makes a little bit of sense..." he figured.  
  
The time frame where we are isn't long after Bakura-chan ran away from home and became a loner... not really a loner, he does have a friend... and that would be Malik-chan, known to him as Mariku, but we will come to that later.  
  
Bakura-chan glared at Yami Bakura.  
  
"But how can this be true? How can you be me? Why are you here?!"  
  
Yami Bakura shrugged,   
  
"Being here is actually a little accident, but now that we are here and can't get back... why don't we have a little fun?"  
  
Yami Bakura turned to Malik, who was still on the ledge,  
  
"Why not? What do you say Malik?"  
  
Malik shrugged and leapt down from the ledge.  
  
"If we are in the past," he said, "It was never meant to happen because history repeats itself. We could, in essance, change the future to our liking."  
  
Suddenly Bakura-chan leapt for Tetra and used her as a shield.  
  
"I don't care what you two do, but this girl is coming with me."  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed into the classic danger mode.  
  
"You will let go of her now or suffer the consequences."  
  
"I don't have to listen to you."  
  
A bright light flashed from around Tetra's neck and appeared. The Millennium Chain? Perhaps.  
  
The flash was bright purple and it engulfed Tetra, seperating her from Bakura-chan.  
  
Everyone besides Tetra tried their best to block the light, but it evaportated away with the wind.  
  
When the light had nearly faded, Bakura opened his eyes to see Tetra fall limp, as if she had just used a large amount of shadow powers. It had all happened rather quickly.  
  
Yami Bakura ran to catch her as she fell, and he did, but Tetra was already unconcious, the Millennium Chain still faintly glowing warm around her neck.  
  
How did that get there? Was it her yami's doing, or her own subconciousness?  
  
Bakura-chan, for some reason, also ran towards Tetra, who was now safely in Yami Bakura's arms.  
  
"Is she... okay?"  
  
Yami Bakura looked up. Not even then did he care about others, yet there he was, even his past self, caring about this girl. Yami Bakura could never tell her this, and could only hope she felt the same way.   
  
"She's fine for now, but she isn't used to this heat, and just used some emense inner powers she's never used before. She needs rest, so we need some place to stay..." Yami Bakura looked up, "If I know myself well enough, I know that you have a place you are staying with Mariku"  
  
Bakura-chan looked a little shocked and wondered how he could possibly know that. He must really be a future him to know that, and to know the name of his only friend, Mariku.  
  
Bakura-chan nodded and looked from Yami Bakura to Malik. They were not enemies to him, and there was no need to fear them. They could be trusted.  
  
"You all are welcome to stay with Mariku and I." he reached for the ladder, "This way."  
  
Yami Bakura swung Tetra over his shoulder a little, and the three climbed the ladder, followed Bakura-chan across the rooftops, and then to the outskirts, where they stopped at a crumbling abandoned adobe building. "Home."   
  
If you were a bird from the sky, you would see the two white haired boys, nearly twins except for an age span of possibly two to three years, a girl with reddish blond hair being carried with one of them, and a sandy blond haired teen.  
  
The abandoned building had only half a roof, the wooden pegs themselves were barely holding what was left of it up, and atop the building, you could see another sandy blond Egyptian. Mariku.  
  
******  
So, another new chapter, this time it wasn't from any piticular person's point-of-view. This chapter, and the last two, were all written today. I'm already starting on a next one.  
  
I have enough ideas to hold off for a couple more chapters, but I still need an idea for the following:  
  
What am I going to do about Tetra and Bakura?  
  
What is up with the Millennium Chain?  
  
Will they help find a cure for Tetra's past self's disease(when they find her)?   
  
Are they going to rule the world???  
(don't take the last one literally)  
  
AND guess what. Whoever mentioned that one thing about Bakura-chan liking Tetra, too, well, I had already thought about it. *nods*   
  
So, you'll like the next couple of chapters because Bakura-chan is going to show Tetra around the city, show her the bug-infested, dirty, food and water, and he'll also show her how to pick pocket and they'll look around the shops...(remember, Tetra still has that gold peice in her pocket) 


	25. The Millennium Chain

||The Millennium Chain||  
  
Mariku gracefully slid down from the old clay roof and landed on the packed sand ground to greet Bakura-Chan and the strangely-familiar looking guests.  
  
"You're early back, 'Kura, did you steal the gold from Cuzco's? And who are these guests of yours?"  
  
Bakura-chan grinned and laughed,  
  
"Yeah. I got Cuzco's shop good," he proudly held up the bag, "He didn't even notice when I ditched the guards down the alley!"  
  
"And they are-?" Mariku said indicating with his hands.  
  
Yami Bakura butted in.  
  
"Look here, Mariku, it really doesn't matter in the end and we'll explain ourselves inside. But we have to get this girl- Tetra -in the shade!"  
  
Mariku took a close look at the girl and noticed how much the other two looked like himself and Bakura-chan. He moved out of the door way, and let them enter, but wearily.  
  
"'Kura!" he whispered through clenched teeth, "Why do they look like me and you?"  
  
"Something about them coming from the future," he replied, also whispering, " But check out that girl! I was thinking about bringing her back, but these two-"  
  
Mariku nudged Bakura-Chan in the shoulder,  
  
"Stealing people isn't as easy as stealing trinkets from the market place, 'Kura. Come on, let's get them welcome here. If they're us from the future they can help us with our goals!"  
  
With that, Mariku walked inside casually to find Yami Bakura and Malik already at home with the dusty sheets, broken pots, straw pile, gold pile, half gone roof, as if they had lived here all their lives.  
  
In essence the have... or at least in a past life.   
  
Bakura set Tetra down on the straw pile (what did you expect? a mattress?) and placed a hand over her forhead to see how much heat was coming from it. And there was. For people not used to living in Egypt, the heat could be deadly. Tetra must get something cold quickly, so she can cool down. This fever was one that was spent in her subconciousness... Not painful, but burning hot and sweaty...  
  
(Tetra's POV)  
  
Who knows where I am now... its cooler than whever I was before, whever that was was... but not by much. I have this terrible headache.  
  
//Girl, are you there?//  
  
/Huh? Yes, but barely, where am I?/  
  
The alter ego paused and thought.  
  
//I don't know any more than you do.//  
  
/Oh./  
  
The air was hot, and I could barely hear anything. All I heard was:  
  
"Mariku, Bakura-chan, you two stay here and make sure she's okay. Malik and I are going to go to the Nile and get some cold water, we won't be gone more than a half hour, understand?"  
  
It was Bakura! And the cold water he's talking about sounds good. I want to get up and have some right now.  
  
//You're going delisional from the heat. If you get up now, you'll only waste what little cold you have left to keep you from fainting. I won't let you get up.//  
  
I found that she made it so I couldn't get up. I'm not going delisional! I want to get up an tell Bakura I'm okay, so we can find a way home!   
  
My efforts to move failed, it felt like I was paralyzed, or rather, that I wasn't there and couldn't move what I didn't have anymore... strange. I could feel, though. I could feel... straw under me. Great. I was laying on straw, oh well.  
  
//Yes, oh well.//  
  
/.../  
  
//Looks like you're never going home.//  
  
/Why do you always have to be so negative?/  
  
//Because I want to make you as miserable as possible.//  
  
/Why would you want to do something like that?/  
  
//I'm no longer alive, so why should I care? Maybe I want you dead too.//  
  
/Stop it! You're freaking me out!/  
  
//I know.//  
  
/I don't understand. Why do you want to make me miserable? You could help me back home instead; we could be friends./  
  
//I was a pharaoh's child. Why would I want to be friends with a thief like you?!//  
  
/I'm not a thief! What makes you think that? And whats your name, anyways?/  
  
//I am Niramsis. And you must also be a lier as well. You stole my millennium chain.//  
  
/When did I do that? I'm not a thief!/  
  
//Then what do you wear around your neck?//  
  
/What my brother gave to me, before.../  
  
//Before what?//  
  
/...I don't want to talk about my brother.../  
  
Niramsis snorted. //Would you rather have me search your thoughts and memories? I can do that you know, as a yami.//  
  
/No. The point is that my brother gave it to me... before...he was killed. Don't ask about him, ever again./  
  
//I won't...but I'll remember this, maybe I can hold your memories randsom later.//  
  
/Just leave my brother out of this!/  
  
//So I will. You say your brother gave it to you. Now, where did he get it?//  
  
/I don't know.../  
  
//No... you don't. But, your brother worked for Malik, correct?//  
  
/YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LOOK INTO MY MEMORIES YOU LIER!/  
  
//Nevertheless, what can you do to stop me? I did it before you told me not to.//  
  
/... Yes, my brother did work for Malik as a..../  
  
//Mind slave?//  
  
/yeah, something like that... My brother and I always used to really close because we never had any family besides eachother. He gave me the chain necklace the night before-/  
  
//You mean my Millennium Chain.//  
  
/The millennium chain, the night before I saw him fighting with himself, or probably Malik, inside his head... he commited suicide by jumping off a building. He asked me to keep the millennium chain and to always remember him.../  
  
//But you don't know where he got it?//  
  
/no./  
  
//... Fine, I won't hold you as a thief anymore, but you were still associating yourself with the neferious tomb robber Bakura. Hmm... I think you're rather attracted to him as well.//  
  
/Stop taunting me and go away!/  
  
//What makes you think I want to? I still like to make you miserable. But I'll leave you for now, as I need to think over the subject of Malik...//  
  
/Malik?/  
  
//Yes, the same Malik that you said back in the tomb was-//  
  
/That was a first impression only./  
  
//So you think Bakura looks better?//  
  
/Well, I suppose- HEY! You have no right to know about my feelings toward guys!/  
  
Niramsis' laughter echoed through my head and faded away. Grr... so what if I MAY like Bakura OR Malik OR kawaii little Bakura-chan -- err... did I actually say that?  
  
Ah! I have more important things to think about than the hot looking Egyptians! I just said that too... I'm making myself lok like an idiot...  
  
//But you are an idiot.//  
  
I think I'll ignore her as much as possible. I'm not even ready to have a boyfriend yet because I don't trust anyone.  
  
Now, to thinking SERIOUSLY. Why is Niramsis going to think about Malik, now that I mentioned how I actually got the millennium chain? Oh, I know. If she blamed me for stealing it, then it was stolen. My brother had been under Malik's trance for over a month or two, so the only way he would have gotten something would have been from Malik himself.  
  
Is this Malik's setup? Is this why he wants me? Because he stole the Millennium Chain, brainwashed my brother to give it to me, and told Bakura to rob the very tomb of the first owner of the Millennium Chain? My mind puzzled at all sorts of things. Did Malik want me, the Millennium Chain, the power it has because its an eighth item, or does he want the spirit of the pharaoh's sister?  
  
Well, whatever he was planning, his plans are certainly screwed now. We're back in time by nearly five millennia, where Bakura isn't a spirit yet, and there's a past Malik named Mariku...  
  
Wait? If this is back in Egypt and Bakura isn't a spirit yet...THAT MEANS THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS DON'T EXIST YET!  
  
THE EVIL POWERS THAT THE PHARAOH SEEKED TO STOP ARE STILL RUNNING FREELY THROUGHOUT EGYPT.  
  
THE SAME EVIL POWERS THAT BAKURA-CHAN, MARIKU, PRESENT DAY YAMI BAKURA, AND MALIK WANT TO CONTROL TO RULE THE WORLD.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes... that means I'm no longer being restained by Niramsis to lay down. I didn't stir because I saw Bakura-chan and Mariku talking in the crumbling clay doorframe.  
  
"Mariku, we can still take the girl before they get back. She's from the future and knows nothing about how dangerous we are, nor how dangerous just walking in the market place is without being mugged. She'd be forced to trust us. If we get her on our side, then we can come back and convince the other two that we alone will conquer the forces of evil and rule the world!"  
  
Mariku nodded and smirked evilly.  
  
"This will be fun. Lets pack some water and get some for her. I already know the perfect excuse to use on her." Mariku shrugged casually, "Besides, she's quite beautiful, and the perfect desert flower to claim as our own."  
  
"Mariku, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I like the way your mind thinks."  
  
They left the light of the door way and I heard some shuffling of what I could only guess to stolen hand-sewn bags. I shut my eyes, and pretending to be asleep or unconcious like before. They can't know that I heard they're plans. They're planning to take me away from Bakura and Malik! And there really is nothing I can do about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hah, hah! This chapter is longer than most of my other ones!  
And I actually have thought up some demented storyline for this to follow!  
  
So, review and answer:   
Will someone get Tetra? Or two someones? Or not at all?   
  
I REALLY need to know. Until I get at least 5 votes in any one direction, I'm not doing nothin.  
  
(Anyways, so now you know a little about Tetra's brother, Malik's original plot, and a tincy wincy bit about the Millennium Chain. BUT REMEMBER: the title of the story is TOMB ROBBER, as in, it must CENTER around Bakura. ^^;)  
  
Review. ^_~ 


	26. Tetra's Kidnapping

I felt a shadow loom over me, but I still held my act of being asleep. Please fall for it, please!!  
  
A second shadow joined the first and I heard Bakura-chan's voice whisper in my ear, with and ever so fake "nice" tone.  
  
"Wake up Tetra, we have to go meet back up with your friends, now."  
  
I opened my eys to find, just as I suspected, Bakura-chan leaning over me. I now noticed even more differences between him and Yami Bakura. Bakura-chan's hair was just as ragged and pointy as Yami Bakura's, but it was shorter by a bit and more of an off-white. His skin too was tanned darker than Yami Bakura's. What I'm really suprised I hadn't noticed before was a scar under his right eye. Slashed down towards his cheek for maybe an inch or two, then crossed over itself twice, to make a double crossed t, sort of. His eyes were already like Yami Bakura's, though.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked innocently, trying my best to sound as clueless as possible.  
  
Must be my lucky day, both Mariku and Bakura-chan were buying my act.   
  
"We're going to go meet them in the market place." said Mariku, also faking a nice tone of voice.  
  
"If thats what they want us to do." I replied, sliding into sitting position.  
  
Mariku looked at Bakura-chan, and Bakura-chan looked at Mariku. The both exchanged grins. They think everything's going exactly to thier plans, but it isn't really a plan, if the hostage already knows it.  
  
//Precisly. But go along with what they say, we don't need any trouble. Once we can we'll escape, and then we'll head to the palace and I'm sure the pharaoh will listen to me!//  
  
/How are you so sure he'll listen to you? Will he recognise you?/  
  
//Are you really that clueless? The Bakura you know looks exactly like his past self, and so does Malik and Mariku. If they look the same, me as I was will look exactly like you. I'll just sneak in, dress you in my royal garb, then go to the pharaoh as me, while conviently getting my past self to cooperate.//  
  
/I'm not even going to ask how you're going to manage to pull that off./  
  
//I have my ways.//  
  
I stood and put my hand in my pocket. And I guess what I found there that I had forgotten entirely about? The little clump of gold Yami Bakura gave me from in the tomb. I rubbed it with fingers.  
  
/And we're going to the market place, too. I'll say these two will have quite a shock when they see this./  
  
//Greedy, aren't you?//  
  
I also found in my pocket one of those miniature Snicker candy bars. Real food! At last! I haven't eaten in a long time! But I think I'll wait until these two aren't looking...or maybe longer, who knows when I'll crave some chocolate.  
  
"This way." said Bakura-chan who grabbed a white head viel to hide his hair.   
  
I followed him, and Mariku walked beside me. Probably making sure I didn't run for it.  
  
//Like you could out run them.//  
  
/You know, I was just thinking the same thing./  
  
//Then you're more intelligent that I thought.//  
  
As we left the crumbling adobe building, the sun once again burned on my skin.  
  
/I can't stand this heat!/  
  
Mariku nudged me in the shoulder.  
  
"Here," he siad, "You'll need it so you don't faint on us."  
  
He handed me a container of water, it was actually cold, too! I shook the container a little and carried it. Just holding made me feel ten degrees cooler.  
  
In the distance, besides the sand that was everywhere, was the city and market place that we had arrived in from... the future, I suppose you could call it. The far future. It seemed to me more like we had traveled into another dimension. I just wanted to go home through some portal, somehow.  
  
I trudged on, but my sneakers just couldn't handle walking over desert. They were hot and sweaty and I'd probably get a blister or rash or something...  
  
//Do stop complaining, will you?//  
  
*****(elsewhere, where we haven't been recently)*****  
  
"Yug, where are we for the 43rd time?!" complained Joey, half sagging behind him.  
  
The others, too, followed them. They had been sent back in time like Bakura, Malik, and Tetra had as well. Yami decided it was best if everyone got in local garb and head veils quickly. Yugi had to wet his hair down with water Mai insisted on keeping with her while she was in Egypt, just so his hair wouldn't stick up. If anyone associated Yugi with the pharaoh of past Egypt, there would be major trouble.  
  
"Joey, we're back in ancient Egypt."  
  
"Ya mean the place with all the spells, and magic, and such?"  
  
"Yes, Joey." Yugi replied, a little irritated, which was suprising for his usual ever cheery mood.   
  
"Hey, Yugi, if you don't mind my asking, where are all the air conditioners?! Its like, 90 degrees out here with not a fan in sight." said Mai.  
  
Yugi sighed and turned into Yami.  
  
"Listen everyone, I don't know who's doing this is, but somehow we've been sent back in time. We must find a way to get back."  
  
"Is here food back here? I'm starvin!" said Tristin.  
  
"Tristin, I'll be sure to get you all someplace where there's food, water, and fanners, but to do that we have to work together as a team and get to my palace."  
  
"You have a place Yugi? That is like, so cool! And I love the idea that we all get to be team mates! Yay!" exclaimed Tea. You'd think she was the Dark Magician Girl's cousin...hyper and all.  
  
"Uh...yes, Tea. Now, follow me and I'll try to find a caravan to take us to the palace."  
  
Yami successfully flagged down a caravan with camels, and they all left. (Much to Mai's complaint, she doesn't like camels.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok, there were the two chapters I promised a couple of people. ^_^ I hope you liked them, because I think next we're due in for a visit of Bakura or Malik's POV! I'll write more once I get the chance, but thats all for now. 


	27. At the Nile

||At the Nile||  
  
*****(Malik's POV) (Nile River, 25 minutes away from Bakura-Chan and Mariku's hideout)*****  
  
I could hear the Nile River. I could also feel it, because it was several degrees cooler near the river.  
Bakura and I reached the edge of the desert, and slid into the reeds.  
  
We had already traveled through several farms, and "temporarily borrowed" a small part or two to gather water. What we had actually done was steal them, but I went along with what Bakura said, though I heavily doubt we will be returning them.  
  
Where the reeds were, there was finally water. I breathed out heavily. I thought we'd never make it to the water.  
  
"Not tired already, are you Malik?" Bakura teased, "I wanted to take a short cut back, through those spiny bushes you hated."  
  
The spiny bushes had thorns on them, but it would indeed be a short cut. You may be thinking of a small bush about knee high, with a few green needles sticking out it... well, then you really didn't get the point of why I hated these bushes. Its because they weren't small and green.  
  
No, they were taller than our heads, brown, dried out, and the thorns sticking out of them didn't look too terribly inviting. I would rather not go through there.  
  
"Bakura, then we won't be able to return the pots." I said, making an excuse.  
  
"The pots won't be missed, don't worry. You're just afraid I'll get you lost."  
  
For those of you out there who happen to experts on Egypt and everything about it, you may note there were no such things as huge thorny bushes. Well, if I haven't said it enough times, the world is still covered in evil.  
  
These bushes, per say, are actually a duel monster, but before it was placed away in a stone tablet or card. It was the Dark world Thorns. However, this is not important.  
  
I placed the pot underwater and watched it fill with water. Water for Tetra.  
  
Tetra.  
  
My original intentions were only to take the powers from the Millennium Chain, and use them to further strengthen my Millennium Rod. However, I could not wield the Millennium Chain's power, only the chosen one is capable of doing such a thing, as with every Millennium Item.  
  
If I could have originally I would have simply captured the chosen one...  
  
But it just so happened that the chosen one's brother was already under my control. I ordered him to bring the chosen one to me, but he refused. He threatened to kill himself. I decided then to risk the chance of never finding the chosen one again. I ordered the chosen one's brother give them the Millennium Chain, and he did, but I have no idea what became of him after that.  
  
The point of the matter was, that the Millennium Chain was given to the Chosen one. Upon becoming friends with Bakura, I had him keep an eye on the chosen one. I told him to bring the chosen to me, and that I would be in Egypt...  
  
Eventually, yes, everything went to plan. I knew it was a possibility that the Millennium Chain contained a spirit yami... but I never knew the chosen one was a girl until recently. When I got hold of this bit of news, along with the name Tetra, it didn't matter to me... as I would still attain the power from the Millennium Chain.  
  
But now that I actually know Tetra... there is no possible way for me to attain the Millennium Chain's power. I can't bring myself to harm someone I personally know, especially if its a girl. Not that I like her, just something inside me refuses to harm her... But another something inside still yearns for power...  
  
Could it be that I have a yami*?  
  
I shook all my thoughts from head, and pulled the now full pot out of the water.  
  
"Bakura, can we head back now, before the heat gets to my head too?"  
  
"Sure, Malik, but we won't go through the thorns, I want to get back to Tetra as soon as possible."  
  
"That's because you like her, Bakura."  
  
Bakura turned a little red. He liked Tetra, but he just isn't the type to show heavy emotions. For the most part he's a cold-hearted jerk and could care less about any one but himself. Yet, for some reason, he lets down his guard when it comes to Tetra. Yes she's pretty, but I'll never understand why Bakura likes her.  
  
"No, Malik, I just don't trust our past selves to be too reliable."  
  
*****(No POV) (Back to Bakura-Chan, Mariku, and Tetra 10 minutes from market place)*****  
  
Its a good thing that Bakura didn't trust his past self, and had decided to turn back early, but it would all be in vain. Bakura-Chan and Mariku already had a cleverly laid out plan to keep Tetra, and they were nearly upon the market place, were it would be virtually impossible to locate them...  
  
It is also known that Yami, Yugi, Tea, Tristin, Mai, Joey, Shadi, and Isis have all been sent back in time as well. They have borrowed a caravan of camels, and are heading towards the palace. But help do they expect to find there? The pharaoh will surely deny their entrance... or would he?  
  
Millennium Items, whence used, have good persuasive effects.  
  
However, this time has not come yet, so we will go back to Bakura-Chan, Mariku, and Tetra, for the time being.  
*****  
  
Closing in on the market place, Bakura-Chan checked again to see that all his white hair was securely covered.  
  
You may think they he didn't want to be revealed as the infamous white haired thief and tomb robber that all of upper Egypt was on the lookout for. No; actually Bakura-Chan loved all the fame he got it for this, even if it did mean he was chased down by the guards. (The guards however, "are slower than sand fleas" to quote Bakura-Chan.)  
  
He has his fans, and doesn't cover up his hair while its working, but, plain and simple, when he isn't in town to steal, he doesn't want all the unnecessary attention his white hair gives him.  
  
Mariku didn't have to take such precautions, because he isn't known as the "local resident tomb robber" that everyone either hated, loved, or feared. No, Mariku, thanks to his father's good reputation, was known purely as "the kid of that one guy who designed the pyramid for the pharaoh."  
  
No-one really cared where Mariku was all day, except maybe his sister. He and Bakura-Chan are allot alike, but how they met is truly a long story.  
  
Tetra was plain annoyed by silence that had filled the air since they had left the hideout. Exhausted, she was glad that they were finally going under the cover of the market place.   
  
The early evening sun burned on Tetra's skin. Tetra wasn't one to get sun burn, but any thing was possible...she never had been anyplace but America and Japan. Her skinned would certainly be tanned by the time she got back... if she got back.  
  
The sun made the shadows long, and relentless to the quickly cooling sand. But there were few shadows, and the sun would still be up for several more hours, and then leading into a beautiful sunset.  
  
A building finally laid its shadow on the three, and Tetra only had a moment to sigh before Bakura-Chan grabbed her arm tightly.  
  
"This way, Tetra." he said, still playing to be Mr.. nice guy, but it was obviously an order.  
  
Mariku followed behind. It seems as if the two didn't want to loose Tetra in the abyss of the large market place. Tetra didn't want to get lost anymore than they didn't want her to run away. She reluctantly let Bakura-Chan drag her to wherever he was really taking her.  
  
Finally, as the crowds decreased a bit, Bakura-Chan let go of Tetra, and the three stopped a small jewelry stand. He had Tetra look at the jewelry, and he backed up a bit to have a small chat with Mariku...  
  
"I don't suppose she'll like it when we tell her that she isn't going back to her friends."  
  
"Of course not, but maybe she'll warm up to the idea of staying with us if we impress her with some food and jewelry or something."  
  
"I see... then, will we be buying or stealing?"  
  
"Whichever."  
  
Tetra, however, had been listening in to the entire conversation. She smirked to herself and looked at the jewelry a little. She didn't find anything she too terribly liked, as they were probably all stolen from some tomb or palace in the first place.  
  
Just to spite the two "secretly chatting" Egyptians, she suddenly said,  
  
"I'll buy this one." and she pointed to some random piece of jewelry.  
  
Bakura-Chan and Mariku gapped at her in shock. She didn't have any money, did she?  
  
In her pocket she used a finger nail to chip a small corner off the gold trinket that Bakura had given her. No need to use all of it. She proudly pulled it and showed it to the market tender. He traded her the gold for a small silver bracelet, which had black paint and the shapes of woman's face going all the way around. The paint was chipped here and there, but it looked decent.  
  
Bakura-Chan gaped some more when she had pulled that gold piece out of thin air. 'Girls aren't supposed to be thieves' he reasoned, 'They don't have the skill for it.' But, then again, 'How could she have gotten gold, if she wasn't a thief?' also popped into his head.  
  
He shook it off, no big deal, 'she probably got it from the "future me" or whatever.'  
  
"Do you like the bracelet you bought?" Bakura-Chan asked her.  
  
Tetra looked at him quizzically.   
  
/What is he getting at?/  
  
"Yes, I suppose." she answered quickly, and she put the bracelet on.  
  
"Ah." he said, looking at Mariku.  
  
Mariku then said, getting the hint,  
  
"How would you like some dinner? Fish sound good, 'Kura?"  
  
Bakura-Chan nodded and smirked. His plan was going just the way he liked, nice and smooth.  
  
Though, Tetra already knew the plan, and she didn't know how to get out of it.   
  
/But if these two are anything like their future counterparts,/ she reasoned, /its better to cooperate then to make them angry./  
  
//Smart girl.//  
  
/Why thank you, I'd like to think so./  
  
//I was being sarcastic.//  
  
/Obviously./  
  
Tetra laughed half-heartedly.   
  
/Great, I get to eat fish./  
  
//Heh. Raw fish.//  
  
/GROSS! You have got to be kidding!/  
  
//You can hope its been dried, if you prefer not to eat it raw. Though I doubt it.//  
  
"It will be dried fish, won't it?" she asked Bakura-Chan as he again grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the next destination.  
  
"Why not? Whatever you like, Tetra." he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^_^ So there you have it, a nice long update! And you guys deserve it, too! 


	28. Bakura's Pissed and Hello Yami Malik

||Bakura's Pissed||  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
Malik and I finally made it out of the thorned bushes he hates so much. Several of these bushes lay in tatters because Malik had given up and simply tried to destroy them... which hadn't worked too well.  
  
Now we were only a few twenty or so feet away from the breaking clay hideout. Finally I could get this water to Tetra!  
  
/Bakura, how are we going to get home?/  
  
//Truly, I don't know.//  
  
And you know what? Ryou finally stopped bugging me about liking Tetra.  
  
I slid into the building quickly and my eyes adjusted to the darkness...  
  
TETRA WAS GONE!  
  
"Bakura-Chan! You said you wouldn't leave!" I screamed at the nothingness of the hideout.  
  
"We'll find her, don't worry Bakura." said Malik calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes.  
  
"Yes, and then our past self are going to feel my wrath!!" I shouted again, turning around and stopping only to put the water jar down, angrily walked out the door.  
  
Do you know that feeling you get when you want to KILL something, but decide its more reasonable just to kick the doorframe? Well, I did, and it chipped away.  
  
"Bakura, its because you like her, isn't it?"  
  
Once more I spun around. Not this again. But I've cracked, I can't take it anymore. If Bakura-Chan or Mariku lay a hand on Tetra, they are soooo dead!! And I know they will, too.  
  
"Yes, friend, its because I like Tetra! Happy now?!"  
  
Malik smirked and leaned over.  
  
"I knew it! You can't stay in denial that long."  
  
My eyes flashed violently.  
  
"Get serious! We have to find those three, or Tetra may be in serious trouble!"  
  
Malik pulled something out of his back pocket: the Millennium Rod.  
  
"Our Millennium Items will be useful in finding them."  
  
"How so? The Millennium Items aren't created for another two years!"  
  
"No, they're created, just not used for another two years."  
  
I blinked. "Malik, how do you know this?"  
  
Then something happened. Malik's eyes flashed golden and his hair stuck up in all directions, which made him Yami Malik! I never knew Malik had a yami... figures, I suppose though.  
  
"I know because I know my past self, Yami Bakura." he grinned evilly.  
  
I did the same, "So, can we go kill our past selves now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll race you across the desert."  
  
"No. I don't race."  
  
I shrugged. "Fine, don't race, I'll get there first and kill them both and you won't have any fun."  
  
I started to walk off.  
  
"But that's not fair, Bakura!"  
  
My eyes narrowed.  
  
"All is far in love and war, and this is both!"   
  
I took off across the desert at top speed. The wind was in my hair and it felt good. My only problem would be my hair showing. It would cause for too much distraction. We'd have to travel on the roof tops, but that wouldn't last very long as the sun was going down.  
  
Yami Malik chased after me and tried to catch me, but he couldn't. I could out run any guard in this day Egypt, if I could out run my old partner in crime. I could only hope I'd locate Tetra before the sun went down. 


	29. What is Chocolate

||What is Chocolate?||  
  
Tetra sighed as she leaned up against the counter to the fish market. She felt more like her insides were becoming her outsides, but that happens every time she looked at raw fish.  
  
/No,/ she thought, /I don't want to eat RAW fish./  
  
Tetra then caught a glimpse of the DRIED fish.  
  
/Oh no! You never told me it had DIRT in it!/  
  
Mentally Niramsis shrugged,  
  
//You never asked. Besides, what do you expect, back in Egypt times we don't have soap, or clean water for that matter.//  
  
/I would rather starve than eat these! I never even liked fish anyways, so-/  
  
//Picky, picky.//  
  
"Um, Mariku, I'm not that hungry..."  
  
//Liar.//  
  
/Shut up./  
  
"Mariku!" Tetra said again, nudging him in the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want to eat, then? I know you're hungry, you must be after 'Kura told me you used shadow magic."  
  
/Shadow magic?/ she repeated.  
  
//Partly my fault. I used the power of the Millennium Chain to protect you from this Bakura.//  
  
/And you're the reason I fell unconscious, not the heat?/  
  
//...yes.// Niramsis said a little sheepishly.  
  
"I am hungry, Mariku, I'm just not going to-"  
  
Tetra glanced at the fish being chopped up by the market guy.  
  
"I'm just not going to eat raw food, or anything with dirt in it." she added quickly.  
  
"Well what do you expect?"asked Mariku shrugging.  
  
Tetra sighed.  
  
"Where I come from... the food is cleaned and cooked, and then spiced and- oh, forget it!"  
  
Tetra grabbed the Snickers chocolate bar out of her pocket.  
  
"This-" she said, holding it up for Bakura-Chan and Mariku to see, "Is what I eat for snacks."  
  
"What is it?" Bakura-Chan asked, snatching it.  
  
Tetra snatched it back and peeled the plastic away.  
  
"Chocolate."  
  
"Cha- what?"  
  
Tetra shook her head and divided the chocolate bar into three pieces.  
  
"Here." she handed a piece to both Bakura-Chan and Mariku.  
  
Bakura-Chan looked suspiciously at the chocolate in his hands.   
  
"You eat yours first." he ordered.  
  
And so Tetra did. The chocolate was a little melted, but not that bad. It melted even more in her mouth and the peanuts crunched silently as she chewed the sticky chocolate.  
  
She licked her lips and swallowed her piece of the Snickers bar.  
  
"Well." Mariku said, "She isn't dead yet, so I suppose its edible."  
  
"Of course its edible!"  
  
Bakura-Chan had watched Tetra eat hers, so he decided to eat his.  
  
To him, it was like a delicacy of the pharaoh. Delicious and something, if he had any large amount, would be come addicted to the chocolate. It melted and the caramel swirled around as he swallowed it.  
  
"Do you have more?" he asked immediately. He sounded rather greedy at this point.  
  
"Um... not with me..."  
  
"Kusotarre..."he whispered under his breath. He liked the taste of chocolate.  
  
Mariku was less trusting of the chocolate and smelled it before he ate it. Its aroma smelled good, and he also greedily ate it. Crunchy and sticky, and sweet... it was better than honey bread!  
  
He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste while it lasted.  
  
"Tetra," he said, "Promise me you'll bring me more of this chokolat."  
  
Tetra held back a laugh.  
  
"Yes, I'll bring you more chocolate as soon as I can." 


	30. Escape from BakuraChan and Mariku

"Yugi! How long have we been in this heat hole?! My watch and everything went on the fritz as soon as we got here!" complained Mai loudly.  
  
Yugi glanced over thoughtfully, "Half an hour perhaps. Don't worry Mai. We're almost there."  
  
Up ahead of the weary travelers lay a palace of grand standards to the ancient Egyptians. Yugi found himself wondering how he was going to get inside the palace, but found his yami was there to help.  
  
//The Millennium Puzzle will guide us, aibou, don't worry. We shall use its powers to passively want to talk to the pharaoh. As long as my past self doesn't see us as a threat, he'll let us in.//  
  
/Thanks Yami. I can't wait to get home. I'm sure the others really want to get back as well./  
  
*****  
(Tetra's POV)  
  
//Hey, Tetra, why do you have a sign written on your soul room door? And what language is it in?//  
  
/Hm? It would be in English, what does it say?/  
  
//I can't read your language.//  
  
/Let me see it then./  
  
I was transported to my soul room hallway and to my door. It did have a sign on it. A yellow one that read:  
  
Warning, no trespassing, violaters will be shot, survivors will be shot again.  
  
I laughed at it. It really did reflect my personality. I told her what it said, but it didn't click. She had no idea what I was talking about. I gave up and tuned back into Bakura-chan and Mariku.  
  
We had been walking around for a while and I was becoming rather bored to say the least.  
  
"Isn't there something we can do? I'm bored."  
  
Mariku looked at me and was going to say something, but stopped mid sentence as suddenly some loud musical instument was played. Then there was more loud noise and it sounded like an entire parade was going to come through the market place.  
  
The racket made by this unheard of musical instrument was deafening!  
  
"What in the name of Ra is going on?!" Bakura-chan yelled over the noise, though I could barely distinguish his voice over the music.  
  
He gave up and grabbed both Mariku and I by the wrist and went around a corner to see what the noise was all about.  
  
Well, my first guess was correct. It was a parade. But for the pharaoh!   
  
As Bakura-chan realized this he suddenly turned the other direction and took off running to who knows where. Mariku urged me to follow Bakura-chan, so I did, and Mariku followed me. I didn't really want to stay and listen to the loud racket that was suppossed to be music!  
  
We reached the outskirts of the market place once again, but on the other side away from their little hideout. The road was in rocky crumbles, which was strange because there was little rock in the desert. I followed the road with my eyes and it lead to a pyramid in construction. Typical. The rocks must have been dragged.   
  
Out of breath and panting, we hid in the shade of a pile of high stacked blocks. There were workers working on the pyramids, only Ra knows how they can stand the heat if I can't.  
  
Suddenly, I heard someone. Or rather, two someones running down the road. I listened closly, they were a little far off...  
  
"They are so gonna pay!"  
  
"Wait a second, Bakura, what will happen if we do kill our past selves."  
  
The footsteps both stopped running and started walking. Nevertheless, they were still coming in this direction. And they were Bakura and Malik! Malik sounded different, but I didn't worry about that. I kept silent and pretending not to notice I heard the two. Bakura-chan and Mariku didn't notice anything, and were drinking water, discussing the pharaoh or some such topic.  
  
/Maybe... if I just sneak away, they won't notice. Then I can get back to Bakura, and won't have to worry about these two carrying me around like a peice of property that belonged to them. I don't belong to anyone./  
  
//I agree.//  
  
/Did I need you to agree?/  
  
//Well, I was only saying that.//  
  
I rolled my eyes and slowly got up and shifted around to the other side of the block.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Bakura-chan yelled at me.  
  
"I, uh-"  
  
"You can get back over here!" he demanded pointing towards the ground next to him. I slowly started to walk over there, but that wasn't what I was planning at all. I could still here the real Bakura and Malik drawing closer, even within shouting distance. I listened carefully. Yes! I could yell to them and they would here me.  
  
I looked up at Bakura-chan , still a good three feet away. I smiled, then took off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Come back here, you sand flea! You're mine!" Bakura-chan yelled and chased after me.  
  
Mariku did the same. There was no way I could outrun them in this heat, and I knew it.  
  
"Tetra, now stop being hasty, its futile to run from us. You won't get away wether you like it or not." said Mariku, who was suddenly running at my side.  
  
"No! I'm not yours or anybody's!" I screamed, pulling ahead in speed.  
  
"Bakura! Malik!" I yelled at them in the distance.   
  
/They just HAVE to see me!/  
  
//In the name of Ra, they had better.//  
  
"TETRA!" Bakura yelled back. Suddenly taking off in a sprint towards us again.  
  
Finally! First set to going home and everything being normal again!  
  
Suddenly I was pulled down from behind, landing in the hot sand, which nearly scorched my skin. I wanted to get back up immeadiatly, but I Bakura-chan was on top of me, pinning me into the burning hot sand.  
  
"Get off of me!!"  
  
"No, you'll pay! This will teach you not to try and escape again!"  
  
A scream of pain was heard and a shadow suddenly loomed over Bakura-chan and me.  
  
"Oh, but she has already escaped." said Yami Bakura in a dead-serious evil tone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffhanger major! Mwhahahaha!   
  
I spend my days trying to get my homework done. When on the computer I know I should be working on my stories. But I don't always do that. I usually get to that eventually and only if I get around to it. ^_^;; I'm sort of taking a break from my work, but I write better when I'm relaxed, anyways.   
  
Now what should happen in this story? I have no clue, seriously!   
WRITER'S BLOCK, help me! You don't want to loose the cliffhanger to a writer's block, ne?  
  
Review to help me out here! 


	31. Bakura's possessive!

"Bakura!" I said frantically.  
  
I was still pinned down to the sand, and it was still burning my skin. But Bakura was here, finally!  
  
*****  
  
"How did you get here?!" demanded Bakura-Chan.  
  
"Dumbluck, I suppose." replied YamiMalik, "Give up now, and we might let your friend go."  
  
YamiMalik had his past self's arm wraped behind him painfully. Mariku's eyes were cringed in pain.  
  
"Yes." teased Bakura to Mariku, "Tell your friend to do the right thing so you can live."  
  
Mariku gritted his teeth, "Never! Kura, use your shadow powers and lets kill these frauds!!"  
  
Bakura-Chan nodded, but didn't get up. "Your mine." he whispered in Tetra's ear. He then half stood up, and Tetra scrambled to get away. But to no avail. Out of the corner of his eyes, he glared at his older self, but then smirked mischievously. He pulled Tetra back to where she had been.  
  
"Mine!" Bakura-Chan yelled at his older self, and then kissed Tetra.  
  
Mere seconds later, Bakura-Chan had his head buried in the sand...  
  
"Kiss the sand, but not MY girl!" said Bakura, pushing Bakura-Chan farther in the sand with his foot.  
  
Tetra, meanwhile, sat there in a mass state of confusion.  
  
*****  
  
/... tell me what just happened, never happened./  
  
//It happened...//  
  
/ ugh.../  
  
//Heh, don't feel so bad! Its still your first kiss.//  
  
/Shut up, now./  
  
//...okay.//   
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mwhahahahaha! You see, you guys didn't give me ideas! Now, you must suffer short chapters, and each one will have a cliffhanger! Until I know exactly:  
  
How will they get home?  
  
I can't successfully update much. There will be plenty more chapters, however. But then, the question is, what will happen when they get home? O_o  
  
ANYWHO, did you guys know that I'm writing a prequal (prestory) to Tomb Robber? YES! I am. Go to my bio and find it. Its called "Tetra." Ok? It'll give away some of Malik's plans, and what was going on exactly when Tomb Robber started. Its only seven or so chapters long, so, please read it.  
  
I need MORE ideas, so, please, please, review, or you may NOT get a next chapter. I'm desperet people. I understand a few of you did give ideas, and I'll be using some of them. 


	32. We need more Cooperation!

Laughter echoed through Tetra's head, but back to the desert, where night was falling quickly...  
  
YamiMalik dropped Mariku, but still had his wrist tightly held. It didn't hurt so much, but Mariku was helpless to do much of anything.  
  
"Looks like your friend wasn't too smart, kid." whispered YamiMalik.  
  
Bakura finally let loose on Bakura-Chan and let him up. Bakura-Chan was coughing and sputtering up sand, all the while at Bakura's feet.  
  
Tetra was finally on her feet too, but was watching from a safe distance next to YamiMalik.  
  
****(Tetra's POV)*****  
  
//You know what I find strange?//  
  
/What?/  
  
//That when ever you say, "No" to a boy, they must hear "Yes" instead.//  
  
/I know. Same with, "Get away!" it must come out, "Take me, I'm yours."/  
  
//Heh, too true.//  
  
Meanwhile, in the distance I could here what sounded like yelling, and lots of moving packederms. Probably camels, because this IS Egypt, after all. What struck me the most is that these voices were in English! A language I could understand.  
  
I started to tune out the two arguing/wrestling albino boys in front of me, and listened carefully to the yelling in the distance.  
  
"Ah!!! Tristin, wake up!!"  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
"You're supposed to be driving the camel, stupid!"  
  
"Joey! It happens to drive itself just fine!"  
  
"You two are insane, its not like the poor animal is some kind of vehicle."  
  
"Since when did you find these camels as POOR, Mai?"  
  
"Since they have to carry you two."  
  
"Guys! Don't fight!"  
  
/ITS THEM!!!/  
  
//What?//  
  
/Yugi's friends! They've been sent back in time as well!/  
  
//Curse it! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Warn the boys, already!//  
  
"Guys! Stop fighting over me right this instant!"  
  
The fighting ceased kind of dramatically. Bakura was half way into shoving Bakura-chan, while Bakura-chan was busy trying to trip Bakura. Neither move made its connection, and the two just kind of froze in place like statues.  
  
"What? Don't you like us fighting over you, Tetra?" asked Bakura-chan, half smirking.  
  
Now, Bakura did finish shoving Bakura-chan.  
  
"Stupid mortal prat! She's mine!"  
  
"Ughhh.... SHUT UP ALREADY!"  
  
This got their attention a little easier.  
  
//Yes, Bravo, well done.//  
  
/You shut up, too./  
  
"What is it?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Listen." said Tetra, pointing in the distance.  
  
Trust me, sound travels quickly while in the open desert. All you could see was a small dust cloud and the outline of three camels and six passengers.  
  
"Yugi Mouto..." hissed Yami Malik in disgust, while accidently tightening his grasp on Mariku's wrist.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Mariku, again trying to pull away, "Let go of me, you- you- FREAK!"  
  
"Why you insolent little-"  
  
I burst out laughing, it was an empty threat. Bakura took notice.  
  
"Let him go, it doesn't make much of a difference." ordered Bakura.  
  
YamiMalik grumbled and released Mariku.  
  
"Bakura is right." I noted, "We all need to cooperate here."  
  
Mariku glared at Bakura, and went over to pull his friend up.  
  
"Now understand this." said Bakura, "Leave my girl alone, and maybe we can strike at a deal."  
  
"I do nothing unless I benifit." declared Bakura-chan as he stood up. Though he only came up to Bakura's chin, they were steal glaring at eachother, eye to eye.  
  
"I know." replied Bakura, "Which is why I'm making this offer..."  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry that this is the only story I updated. ^_^;;; Many apologies, gomen.  
  
However, Mariku and Maliki go to School will be updated before my school gets out on the 13th. It may even be finished by then, so it'll have major updates all next week. Yay!  
  
Now, what is Bakura's offer? Hmm.... reviewers can help me decide!  
  
And check out a new story I'm writing called Thieve's Realm. (thats only a temperory title, I hope.) BECAUSE if you like the antics of Bakura-chan and Mariku, you'll want to read that. It takes place in ancient Egypt, kind of a day in the life of two thieves. Who knows? The possiblities. E-mail me if you want a hint at its storyline!  
  
Well, review! ^_~ 


	33. Reenter the Dark Magician Girl

Okay, so finally I write more, but, happy to say, I wrote alot more. And check it out, I wrote more on Thieve's Realm as well! Be happy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
||Enter the Dark Magician Girl ||  
  
"And that deal being?" asked Bakura-Chan still glaring daggers at his future self..  
  
"Well, as you know, we come from the future. If all goes well, upon returning to our time, we could be well on our way to ruling the world, except for a few minor difficulties." Bakura said, pointing in the distance to the approaching Yugi and co.  
  
"What? Are you saying that if they help you rule the world, I suddenly become some kind of bargaining chip?!" said Tetra angrily.  
  
Bakura looked at Tetra as if to say, shut up, of course not, I'm lying to them.  
  
"Oh." said Tetra blankly. She was catching on to his plan.  
  
Bakura continued his explanation.  
  
"If you help us dispose of the pharaoh's reincarnation, Yugi, then we could propose that you could come back with us to rule the world."  
  
"But what does that have to do with the girl!?" asked Mariku.  
  
"Nothing... yet." Bakura replied, glancing at Tetra out of the corner of his eye.   
  
Tetra rolled her eyes.   
  
/Not a bargaining chip, am I? Sure sounds like it... what is he getting me into?/  
  
//If he does anything to drastic, I'll step in. I know a little spell that is handy when working with other yamis.//  
  
/What?/  
  
//I could split him and Ryou apart, and then he'd be stuck as mortal for a while until I decide to put him back.//  
  
/That's cruel./  
  
//You still like albino boy to much? Feh.//  
  
/So what?!/  
  
The sun in the distance finally set and a cooling darkness rolled across the desert. A clear, silent night. The festival in the town was still blaring at around seven football-filed sized gaps of desert away.  
  
The camels and their unruly passengers seemed to have left from the heart of the town center, and were heading along the road of uplifted sand that lead to both the pharaoh's place or the constructing pyramid.  
  
Everyone for the first time that day was silent. Yami Malik finally grew tired of standing around, and was now leaning against the large stone slabs that would be for the pyramid. Tetra was tired, and watched as the caravan of noisy friends grew closer...3 foot ball fields away...then 2...  
  
Bakura took charge.  
  
"So do you two agree with the plans circumstances?"  
  
"For now, I do." said Bakura-Chan.  
  
Mariku didn't respond. Tetra was sitting in the cool night sand watching the illuminated palace lights far off. They set a mesmeric glow across her face. Mariku was hypnotized on the spot.  
  
Bakura-Chan nudged Mariku in the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, she's beautiful, but pay attention!"  
  
"Yah, I heard the question. I agree, whatever..."  
  
He hadn't took his eyes off Tetra.  
  
"Alright then. Yugi and the others will spot us soon, so lets get on the other side of these construction bricks, and wait in hiding until they get close."  
  
Everyone followed suit, but Mariku didn't move until Tetra did. She noticed the feeling of being watched. She was half smiling about it, but she still didn't like the feeling. She waited on the side of bricks closet to Bakura. She didn't trust any of the crowd, but at least Bakura knew what he was doing supposedly.  
  
"Here's the plan everyone." said Bakura in a hushed whisper. "We'll each summon a monster to capture each one of Yugi's friends. Once that's complete, we'll come out, got it?"  
  
Yami Malik grunted in response, but the two boys faces were suddenly bright with excitement. (Before the stone tablets were created for the monsters, anyone could summon a duel monster if they knew the spells, which they did thanks to Mariku's father's house.) They were eager to summon some kind of creature because they'd missed out on their normal routine of summoning a monster to scare off the commoners from the Nile.  
  
Tetra had more worried thoughts in mind.  
  
"I don't know how to summon a duel monster."  
  
"It will come naturally." replied Bakura,   
  
//In other words, ask me.//  
  
/Oh.../ Tetra frowned./No fun in that./  
  
"Here they come, pay attention and follow my lead."  
  
Completely ignoring Bakura's order, Mariku and Bakura-Chan both summoned their monsters. A Man-Eater Bug appeared on one side of the bricks, and another monster called a Blackland Fire Dragon appeared on the other side.  
  
"Get the blond guy!" ordered Bakura-Chan, and his bug leapt forward in attack.  
  
All chaos broke loose with the camels. They reared up and tried running away, all were either trying to hang on or jumping off. Mai yelled when she saw the bug, and hid behind Joey, who noticed that the bug was coming only after him. Promptly pushing Mai out of the way, and then ran yelling behind Yugi.  
  
"Amateurs." scathed Yami Malik.  
  
Bakura felt the same way, "Not the effect I was looking for you bakas."  
  
"Too bad, were working with you, but were aren't on your side."  
  
"Exactly. Now, my dragon, get the girl who looks like my sister!!"  
  
The Blackland Fire Dragon reared up, and flew into to grab Isis. She had been trying to help Tea up on her feet when she fell off the camel. She turned as the dragon swooped in, and the Millennium Necklace shot out a band of glowing lights which restrained the creature in midair. (Spellbinding Circle, if your keeping attention to the cards being played.)  
  
Joey yelled as the Man-Eater Bug grabbed him in a big 'hug.' It was told to capture, not attack.  
  
"Its a giant cockroach! Ah! Get the bug off uh me!!!!"  
  
//Ooooh. This looks like fun.//  
  
/Don't summon a monster yet! Bakura hasn't issued the attack!/  
  
//I don't really care what the tomb robber says!//  
  
"Bakura, do something already."  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
Chains of white light appeared and wrapped themselves around Tea and Isis.  
  
Yugi stood there in shock, and then best decided to get his yami out, this was too close enough to a duel for comfort.  
  
"Tomb robber!" YamiYugi yelled, "I know your behind those stone slabs, let my friends go!!"  
  
"Fat chance." whispered Bakura to himself.  
  
"My turn." decided Yami Malik.  
  
A giant warrior-type monster appeared behind the group of Yugi's friends. It wielded a club, and it didn't look to friendly.  
  
Yami Malik grinned evilly to himself.  
  
"Are you sure we can't kill them?" he asked to Bakura.  
  
"Best if we don't."  
  
"Oh fine." huffed Yami Malik, "Judge Man!! Capture Mai and the tall guy with the pointed hair!"  
  
"I do not have pointed hair!" yelled Tristin, as he ducked away from the monster.  
  
Tetra poked her head over the top of the bricks.  
  
//There's no one left for me to attack.//  
  
/Yugi?/  
  
//His yami is my brother and the pharaoh. If he is angered he can and will summon a monster! Don't you know this? If any of us get captured, its the Mind Crush for sure!//  
  
/Even me?/  
  
//I'm...not sure...//  
  
A pink light was appearing in front of the brick wall.  
  
"The Dark Magician Girl?" asked Yami Yugi to himself, "Of all the monsters allowed to be summoned with or without a Millennium Item, the Magicians have always belonged only to those of royalty. And... that one... where do I remember it? Its coming to memory... my sister? I have a sister??"  
  
The Dark Magician Girl appeared and glowed with a pink light. She twirled her wand around like a baton. "Oh yah! Its good to be back out! Yay!"  
  
YamiYugi suddenly ran forward, running around all the monsters who held his friends.  
  
"Stop now, Bakura! You've gone to far! Who summoned that monster?!"   
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what next? I'm at a loss when writing this because I have no idea whats going to happen. Review, please, and sorry that I'm slow at updating, but by now you guys should know why. ITs all your fault!  
  
Bakura: In other words, figure out whats gonna happen for her, because she cant think on her own.  
  
me: I can to, I just dont want to. Its summer! Geesh... just review, please. 


	34. Listen up Pharaoh!

||Look Pharaoh...||  
  
"Who me?" said the Dark Magician Girl in confusion.  
  
"Hey it talks!" yelled Joey as he struggled to get away from his own captor.  
  
"I can talk if I wanna...right, Tetra?" she asked.  
  
Yami Yugi's eyes, set in a glare, looked over the pile of bricks to spot Tetra.  
  
"You summoned that monster? All of us come all the way out here to get you, you're on their side?!"  
  
Tetra grimaced.   
  
//I knew he'd say something like that. Even with a lot of his memory missing, he's still got the same old attitude...// grumbled Niramsis inside Tetra's head.  
  
/Would you shut up and let me think already?!/  
  
//Oh, be my guest, think all you want... not that it'll get you anywhere.//  
  
Tetra opened her mouth to say something to Yami Yugi but cut off by Bakura.  
  
"Yes she's on our side X-pharaoh. And if you'd excuse us, we have to get to the palace now and get your past self to send us forward in time again."  
  
Isis suddenly gave a worried call to Yami Yugi.  
  
"You can't let them go back to the future with out you and the rest of us. If they do they do time itself will be unreadable. Time has already been changed too much, interfere a little, and you have to interfere a lot just to get back. You must stop them from getting to your past self!"  
  
"Screw time, sister of my hikari. I really don't give a care what happens to your lot when we go back. All I know is that I'll be ruling the world." sneered Yami Malik.  
  
"Correction. We'll be ruling the world. If you don't change your attitude I'll leave you behind. I'm in charge!!" yelled Bakura throwing a look of distaste at his friend's yami.  
  
"But what about Malik, I'm sure he won't want to be left behind. I'll have to inform him that you aren't as trustworthy as you appear. Betray him and it'll be all the easier for me to take control of him next time. You have no choice but to let me come along."  
  
//I'd like to teach this guy some mortality. He was never mortal to begin with... the shock may even kill him...// Tetra thoughtfully planned.  
  
/But what about Malik? He's my friend as well...sorta.../  
  
//He's the one who gave me a hikari....true...//  
  
/Is that all I'm good for? And there I was thinking that you cared./  
  
//I care enough not to let anything kill you. Be thankful for that. Now listen carefully... I can split Malik and his yami into two separate bodies. It would only be temporary, but would give yami Malik a past due lesson.//  
  
/I say... go for it./  
  
//You would faint again out of lack of energy.//  
  
/Then don't do it!!/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
T_T I have no inspiration and this isn't even half a chapter. But its an update, ne? SO BE HAPPY! Gomen ne, but writer's block has offically flattened me. Tell me, should I rewrite the whole story? At least go through and revise it.   
  
Arigato to those have been suportive of this fic, and have stuck with me throught thick and thin. ^_~  
  
Well, review! 


	35. Finally: The Kiss

Yes! I can continue now! Thank you ALL for your support, you guys are the best! ^__^ You guys are also saying that I shouldn't rewrite the beginning...so I won't. But I'll fix the mistakes and repost it in my freetime, though, perhaps. But updating is my first priority, dun worry!  
  
  
  
disclaimer: :P I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! because if I did, we'd be dueling with ACTUAL duel disks instead of cheap plastic life-size models that don't work... -_-  
  
******  
  
~~In the desert in ancient Egypt~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~...AKA, the middle of no where's land with sand, sand, sand...~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~OK! Let's begin where we left off!~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//No - I'll be doing whatever I prefer.//  
  
/But!! Iiiiie!/ Tetra had to shield herself from a bright purple glow coming from the Millennium Chain around her neck.  
  
"Hey what the hell is going on here and...?!" one voice melted simoutaneously into two, and two new figures appeared, both shielding themselves from purple light. Matching outfits, yet their hair was slightly different... and the original Malik still had the Millennium Rod haning off his back belt loop.  
  
Malik gasped, "I'm free! Mwahaha! And...huh?" Malik stared at his other half in shock. Of course, his darker half was just as stunned and clueless as to what had just happened.  
  
Soon the bright purple light subsided, and the scene of the two "Malik's" was observed by all.  
  
"What just... happened?" asked Mariku-chan, "Oh no...now there are THREE of me..."  
  
Bakura-chan looked at Mariku-chan, "It makes you wonder how they're using all this magic. Where are all the mirrors?"  
  
"Silence." ordered Yami, "Let's all work this out PEACEFULLY, okay?"  
  
"Not okay." said both Malik and YamiMarik at the same time.  
  
YamiMalik glared at his other half, but soon found a problem, that being, he had a seperate body entirely, thus meaning, he was mortal, yet still connected to Malik.  
  
Bakura, "Well here, let's break this up, shall we? I'M going to go rule the world now, see ya pharaoh!" Bakura grabbed hold of Tetra's wrist, and pulled Malik along behind him, "Come on, Mariku, Kura, FOLLOW!"  
  
"Wait! Hey! You can't leave me here!" yelled YamiMalik.  
  
"I don't see why not," said Tetra.  
  
"Eat my sand, pharaoh!" declared Bakura as he took off.  
  
Bakura set off into a run towards the palace, tugging Tetra along behind him. The younger past version of Bakura kept up along side his furture self with no problem, and Malik and Mariku-chan trailed those three easily.   
  
However, left in the dust was a speechless Yami, a captured Tea, Tristin, Joey, Mai, and Isis, AND YamiMalik.   
  
YamiMalik growled under his breath, "Blasted hikari took off with MY Millennium Rod, too! Grrrrr..." He started off to run but fell into the sand and pulled himself up sputtering, "What in Ra's name happened, why can't I run?!"  
  
"You never have before. You must learn first..." noted Yami, a few paces behind him.  
  
"WHAT?! I've run before!"  
  
"Not in your own body before, you where using Malik's body that entire time. In fact... you've never even had a seperate existance." Yami sighed, "But it doesn't matter now! I have to get to the palace before they do and they screw up the future!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Back to Bakura & Co. running towards the lazy lump of a pharaoh's palace...O_o~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Slow down Bakura I can't run that fast...!" Tetra panted, "Pleeeease! I'm thirsty!"  
  
Bakura slowed and skidded to a stop in the cold sand. The stars twinkled above, and his white hair seemed to glow off the light of the moon. The palace gates were meer yards away. Their ticket back to a future they could rule. Bakura sighed and turned around and watched Tetra slow to a stop, and finally lean against him for support.   
  
Bakura shifted his eyes towards Malik who was watching them intently with a look of, 'well, what are you waiting for? Kiss her already!' Tetra, still sort of half latched to Bakura looked up and caught Bakura's eye.  
  
"Hey...ummm...thanks for stopping. I..I'll let go now if you want, sorry, I didn't know what I was...err...thinking." she stuttered.  
  
//Oh you knew what you were doing.//  
  
/How many times must am I required to tell you to shut up before you DO SO?/  
  
//Heh heh, forever in five minutes.//  
  
/Which means..?/  
  
//Never mind, just look at the way he's watching you! I think he actually is attracted to you!//  
  
Tetra could tell she was blushing, /Shut the hell up, yami! You're ruining the moment!!!/  
  
"Naw...you don't have to let go. I really don't mind, actually, in fact..." Bakura slowly said then pulled Tetra into a semi-short sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
/*gasp* !!!/  
  
//*raises eyebrows* Yes, I'd take that as a definite sign that he's attracted to you, girl.//  
  
Bakura pulled away and backed up a couple steps and stared at the ground, highly unsure of what he'd just done. Would Tetra freak? He hoped not...  
  
A few feet away Mariku-chan and Bakura-chan we're gawking with their mouths kinda hanging open. Malik, who stood next to them, had is arms folded and just had a triumphant look on his face that read, 'I've got blackmail on you know 'Kura!'  
  
The first to speak after this little scene happened was Bakura-chan.  
  
"...so..." Bakura-chan started, "...Does this mean I get to kiss her, too?!"  
  
Bakura's head shot up furiously and he glared daggers at Bakura-chan, "NO!"  
  
Meanwhile Tetra stood kinda in shock, and touched her lips.  
  
/...he just kissed me.../  
  
//Wow. Did you figure that out all by yourself or did Thoth help you?//  
  
/I've never been kissed by a guy before....and espcially on such short notice...but...that was great!!/  
  
//*rolls eyes* Oh yay...now I have a hikari with hormones on the brain...*sigh*//  
  
/Grrrr....How many times have I told you to shut up?!/  
  
//I dunno, I lost track at 12...//  
  
/...you take things too literally./  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
OH LOOKIE! I did I a longer chapter. Now, how long have you people been waiting for that to happen? Come on, you all KNEW it would happen, didn't you? *giggles insanely* Review please! ^o^ 


	36. They argue ALOT

The fivesome carried on and ran the rest of the way to the palace, now closer, they were all crouched behind a small dune with plenty of sagebrush hiding them from being spotted, not that they were worried about that.

Bakura sighed and looked towards the palace, located less than a football field distance away. The gap could be closed in about 30 seconds of running, yet, the palace gates, of which they were near, were watched and guarded. Darkness would be to thier advantage because sneaking into the palace would be so much wiser than just barging in, causing havoc and chaos, and then attracting attention. They'd never get there using that tactic. Yes, sneaking past the guard would be the key...

"Bakura..." Tetra whispered, "I never knew the desert could get so cold so quickly...!"

Bakura nodded grimly, still staring at the palace. "'Kura, Mariku, over here," he nodded his head to the spot next to him.

"What?" Bakura-chan & Mariku-chan hissed and came over.

"I don't know the layout of the palace. Any suggestions?"

"Why don't we use the other Bakura as a distraction and just sneak on in behind the guards." said Malik simply.

"WHAT?"

"Shh! Keep it down!" hissed Tetra.

"I don't like this idea," said Bakura-chan stubbornly, "What do you expect me to do? Dance the Nile?"

"No river dancing!" said Bakura.

"You couldn't river dance if you tried." commented Mariku.

"Could to! Why don't we have future Mariku to do it? He's ugly enough to attract attention!"

"YOU LITTLE!" Malik was prepared to lunge at Bakura-chan, but was stopped by Bakura's outsretched arm.

"Oh whatever!" Bakura pulled his arm back, "But no fighting. I've got a better idea. We'll just hoist eachother over the wall!"

"How's the last person going to get accross?"

"Guys!" said Tetra.

"Oh I know, why don't we just leave Mariku-chan here!"

"....Boys!" Tetra tried again.

"No way you idiot, I'm important."

"...heeeelllo?"

"You are not!"

"BOYS!!!!" Tetra yelled.

The four of them stopped bickering and looked at her. "What?" they all asked stupidly.

//...Ugh...neanderthals....//

/Yes their not the shiniest apples in the bushel, but oh well./

"Guys, why don't I be the destraction? Three of you sneak in, and one of you stay hiding. Then when I stop destracting them and back off, one of you guys can hoist me up the wall, and from the top of the wall I can bring the last one up. Sound good?"

They thought for a moment. "That's too complicated..."

//*sweatdrop*//

/...got a better idea?/

//Magic.//

/...curse you.../

"Ok then, how about we use some shadow magic?" Tetra suggested.

"That works...who's item?" asked Malik.

Tetra shrugged. "Why don't you just do it, since you volunteered."

"No I didn't…" argued Malik.

"Works for me," said Bakura.

//These people argue way too much.//

/Tell me about it…/

******

Ok, according to the program I'm using to type this, this chapter was nearly exactly two pages long… -_- yes, I need to write more, I'm sorry, but I'm working on it. Being in 8th grade is tough, and it's only gonna get worse. *rolls eyes* I promise to do my best, ok? If anyone is interested in like, giving me some moral support, email at darkbakuchan@yahoo.com ok? Thanks!

And as always, review! ^^;;


	37. Schemes, Plans, and Plotting

*~*~*~*~*~*~(Baku-chan's point of view)  
  
Ten minutes later we were all scrambling over the east wall of the palace. Hiding in a small storage room filled with hay and alfalfa for the camels and (resentfully) horses. Why don't I like horses? Well, its not they I don't like them. Beautiful animals, yes, and much more sofisticated than camels, but, they aren't pack animals and they don't last long in the desert heat. Horses are for speed, not for travel.  
  
But enough talk on horses. The one thing I crave is Tetra. Why? Well it's not often you find a girl who's beautiful, fit, and smart. She's just around my age, too. Why does she have to like my future self? What does he have that I don't. Why am I helping them all anyways? I don't know. But I'm sure Mariku feels the same way. Though, it could be interesting to help the princess of Egypt. If she's Tetra's past self, she should be no different, ne?  
  
"Ok, everyone, listen up." the future Bakura whispered, "We'll split up into three groups. One to go to stay here and wait for Yugi and the others and make sure they have a miserable time getting past the guards. Another to go get Neramsis from here room and down to the third group who'll be waiting for them down there." He pointed to a temple, not far away overlooking the Nile. "Can you all be mature enough to handle that?"  
  
"What are the groups?" asked Tetra.  
  
"Yah?" I asked.  
  
"Mariku and Malik will stay here and wait for Yugi and Co. I'll go to the temple." he narrowed his eyes, "Unfortunely, I have to trust you with Tetra."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~(Tetra's point of view)  
  
//I have an idea.//  
  
/Oh?/  
  
//Let's split Bakura and his hikari apart as well, hn, hn?//  
  
/I'm not so sure that's a-/  
  
"Bakura, my yami wants to separate you from Ryou... erm... Then he could keep an eye on your past self."  
  
"I don't think that's necessary...... Oh, and Tetra... If my past self does try to pull anything, just slap him real good." said Bakura.  
  
Slap him? Chya... but only if he deserves it. I rubbed the Millennium Chain with my fingers. It was in my pocket. ...what if Bakura only kissed me because he wants to know more about the item, or, in fact, just take it? Why does he want the items anyways? How can I trust him? Oh...this makes me so fusterated. Why was I so blind to this before? He's got good in him, I know so.  
  
//That's the thing with boys. Tch. I never had any though.//  
  
/Why not? If you look exactly like I do, and the past Bakura over there is drooling all over me, why didn't anyone like him ever like you?/  
  
//....I was, to put it, expected to die soon anyways over some uncurable disease. Brother decided to put me in the item. He said, before he died, he would put himself in one too, and then we could be together again someday. Except...//  
  
/Except?/  
  
//He lied. Every bit of it. The items... the original seven, were not honorable. They were- I don't want to talk about it right now, I'll tell you eventually. Pay more attention on getting home.//  
  
Bakura had everything worked out. Neramsis was to lead his past self and I to her room in the palace so we could get her to help us home. Malik and Mariku would stir up some mischief with the guards so Yugi and Co. would have to wait to get in. And Bakura would head towards the Necropolis temple, put in the items he already had, and then go after the other four priests for the rest. He was intending to 'kill two birds with one stone' as they say with this plan. Get the dark powers from Necropia, and then to use them to get us home and then rule the world.  
  
Malik was happy to help, as long as his darker self was taken care of first. Mariku and Baku-chan were in it for benefits, and I was in it.... so I could get home?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~(Yami Malik's point of view)  
  
I can't believe the nerve of my other self to run off like that. Oh well. Now I'm free, and I have my own body. Now I just have to figure out how to use it, and then I can go rule the world. That sounds way to easy for its own good. Dang. I think I'm going to need help.  
  
That's not good. Not good at all.  
  
"So um, Yugi, what do we do now?" asked Tea.  
  
"We follow them, of course."  
  
"But all our camels have left us, my pharaoh!" exclaimed my half-self's sister.  
  
Bleh... she still calls him pharaoh after enslaving us for five thousand years? If it weren't for me, she and my half-self would still be locked underground and part of the tomb-keeper's clan. Foolish girl. I'll get rid of her and all the rest of them later. Until then, I need to catch up to Bakura some way and see what sort of deal I can cook up.  
  
"Then we'll just have to go on foot!" said Joey and Tristin, pretending to be brave. Pathedic.  
  
"Walk? I'm not walking! Its FREEZING out here! And I'm not running either! I'm in a skirt! Why'd the desert get so cold so fast?!" complained Mai. Amusing.  
  
Feh. I'm relying on these twits only to be killing them all or leaving them behind later. I have big plans for this mudball of world. Fools. All of them.  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'll be updating more frequently now! (Hopefully) Keep a lookout for updates on the other stories too. I now have my new computer, cd burner, music video maker, dvd screenshot taker, and a word pad WITHOUT spellcheck! o_O Well, at least, some good will come of this.  
  
  
  
SSCeles 


	38. Dead girl's gold

It was strangely quiet as I followed the younger Bakura through the palace's corridors. Too quiet. Dead quiet. I noticed quickly that this ancient Egyptian past self of Bakura walked hunched over stealthily and was quick to look where he was going before he raced out into the open and across a hall way before motioning me across. I also began to notice he cringed ever time my own feet stumbled on things.   
  
The palace was not much warmer than it was outside. We were a few stories up, and there were huge windows, without glass, of course, every ten or twenty feet or so. They had huge curtains trailing around them, but I could see outside the palace walls at evey window we passed. Yugi and his friends drew closer, and I began to wonder why I had turned traitorous on them anyways.   
  
/Well./ I thought to myself, turning my head back to the path in front of me, /I have no regrets now./ I pulled Yami Bakura's coat closer around me for what seemed the millionth time since I'd started following his past self. It was odd how such a unbearibly hot country can be just as unbearibly cold at night.  
  
"You know," said Bakura-chan, breaking the silence, "The people in the local cities call me Touzoku-ou. You seem to have trouble finding a name for me." He turned his head over his shoulder and smirked, "Perhaps you should call me that."  
  
/Ou... ou... what name had an "ou" in it that was so familar?? Oh. Yuugiou, King of Games. What did this name mean?/  
  
//Touzoku-ou.... Oh yes. I remember hearing about him. The name means Thief King, or, King of Thieves.//   
  
/Oh. He must be really well known then./  
  
//Notoriously so.//said Neramsis, her voice grim, //He desicrated all my previous family's tombs. Looted every bit of my inheritance and sold it out on the black market.//  
  
Well, now "Touzoku" had his head turned back around and he had stopped and was staring at something out the window. I looked down to see what he was gazing at, just as heard him grunt, "Damn this is stupid."  
  
I blinked and recoiled. That was a sudden change in attitude for him.  
  
"What?" I asked cautiously.  
  
He gave a long sigh and stared upwards out the window, now gazing longingly at the full moon.   
  
"What." he said bitterly, "Has he got..." he turned his head at me and his eyes met mine with a glare that's meaning had been lost to me, and then he finished his sentence, "That I don't?"  
  
"....." he was referring to Yami Bakura, I had nothing to say... there wasn't much difference.  
  
"Well?" he snapped, "You see? Right there."  
  
He began to pace down the hall. I wondering why he had loosened up so much? Wouldn't someone hear our converstaion? I looked at the doors near us nervously.  
  
I felt arms fall to rest on my shoulders, "I'm not helping him. You understand me? I'm not helping my future self get what's rightfully mine. I will find the items before he does!! If your not going to help me, then your just a hinderence."  
  
I blinked up at Touzoku's face lit up by the moonlight. The scar on his cheek stood out, but his eyes were serious and calm. I'm not sure what he wanted me to say. He closed his eyes and sighed again.  
  
"He and I have the same goals. We've done the same things, except for this. This didn't happen when he was me, I'm not sure how I know, but it just didn't happen. If he were me, I'm sure he'd understand what I'm going to do.... I need those seven items, all of them, to place them in the temple at Kuruelna. I won't let him have them."  
  
His eyes closed tighter, and his grip on my shoulders did as well. I had no idea what he was up to. I was sort of worried for myself at the moment, but I also felt sorry for him some how.  
  
"Let me tell you... Kuruelna is my home town. It's long been since destroyed by the pharaoh and his priests. The towns people's bones was melted into those items as well as the gold. The Sennen Items are rightfully mine, I need to put them into the temple to put their spirits to peace, and to get my revenge on the pharaoh. I will get the power from those items, I won't let anyone else do it for me. Not even my furture self...."  
  
/Oh..../I mentally gasped, /I see.../  
  
//I wasn't aware of this. Wait....// I felt a sudden surge of anger from Neramsis. //I told my brother not to use shadow magic like that. What if.... what if... The priests poisoned me to death and made me into an item, resurrected me with shadow magic. My brother wouldn't have known!! The priests killed me!!//  
  
"The priests..?" I muttered aloud.  
  
"Hn?" Touzoku asked.  
  
"The eighth item. The chain!! They killed Neramsis!" I pulled the chain away from my neck. It's as if I'm wearing a dead girl's jewelry!! And the other items, its the same way. That's just sick and wrong.  
  
Touzoku seemed to see I was thinking this as well.  
  
"Those are some messed up priests."  
  
He nodded, "Now will you help me?"  
  
I looked back up at him.  
  
"Yes." said Neramsis for me, not that I had any objection, but if Yami Bakura and him were alike in their goals, I would be helping them both. And that would be alright, right? 


End file.
